Angel Eyes
by chronos136
Summary: Jasmine has been moving with her mother for years, changing her name and hiding her secret. Now she is going to be in Forks, this time she will be alone. But she has found help in a small bubbly vampire. AlicexOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape, or form. Oh and the title is still on for debate, two females have each decided on a title and well…I think there is blood on the wall. Like actual blood. So in the mean time I will settle for my title, but when the victor is decided, I might change the title, or drive to the hospital. Maybe both.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **JPOV**

I looked out of the car window and smiled softly at the dark green forest as we drove further into its depths. The gray clouds that hung overhead seemed to be holding the threat of rain but as of yet all they did was block out the sun. The overcast made the forest seem even dark as normal eyes couldn't pierce its depths, I could try if I wanted to but for now I decided to stay more human. It always upset my mother when I let my...other side out more. Not because she was afraid of me, but because she afraid for me. She was rambling. She always rambled now. I decided to focus on her and listen because it always upset her when I didn't listen.

"And Jasmine, honey, please remember to try and keep them away. I know you think this forest will keep you hidden and that your senses can help you, but please be careful." she pleaded.

My heart clenched at her look, "Of course Mama," I said softly, "don't worry, I know how to be safe."

As I looked out the window I noticed that the forest was giving away to the small town that we were moving to. Forks, Washington. Rains almost 360 days a year and is overcast the rest. But for me it was perfect. I love letting myself go in the midst of a storm. Not that I would tell my mother. She would have a heart attack if she knew that the reason that I chose this place for our next move is so I could be myself. She wanted me to hide. To stay human. To grow old.

"And here were are," I heard my mother say.

I pulled myself and looked up at the house that I would be living in for the next two years, hopefully. It was a small two story house snuggled into the woods around it. It was a off white color with a bright red door. It was hideous, run down, and it looked like several window frames were falling apart. But it was livable. And seeing as Mama would be severely upset if I made any friends. Looking over I saw the large moving van with several large men standing around waiting around it. Mama parked the car and slowly pulled herself out. I followed her out of the passenger door. Walking behind her we met up with the movers.

"Hello gentlemen," Mama said.

They mumbled their hellos and shuffled their feet. She asked if they were going to just take out the stuff or if they would also bring the stuff inside. They nodded and mumbled again to the latter. Their eyes shifted to me in confusion, as they had only met Mama so far. She realized what they looking at.

"Oh, she will be showing you where everything is going. This is my granddaughter, Jasmine."

That was our identities this time. I was Jasmine Skye (sigh, mom and her humor) and she was my grandmother. Mama had grown to old to be seen as my mother or aunt. She was around 80 years old. While I still looked 17 years old. And it seemed that I would never age again.

The movers were quick. They seemed to be worried that the skies would open so they moved the boxes rapidly. Thankfully, all they needed to bring for me was the box of books and a small dresser for my clothes. Mama wouldn't be staying long so she decided to use the old owner stuff as long as she stayed. I had no need for a bed so we simply kept the old owners one and beat out the dust and Mama would use it while she stayed. But it was a prop for me when she left. When one lacks the need for sleep, then one lacks the need for a bed. The movers carried in the small amount of my stuff and quickly escaped as the first drops seem to start raining down gently. Mama walked out with them and paid them for their work before they squeezed themselves into the car and peeled away.

Inside I decided to let my other side out a little and used its speed to put away as much as I could before my mom could walk back inside. I blurred around my room, putting jeans and pants in drawers and hanging up shirts and sweaters in the closet. I had just finished when I heard her open the front door. It had taken me under five seconds to unload all of my belongings. I frowned, must be getting slower. I forced my body into its more human state, letting muscles loosen up, eyesight dim and my heart returned to a normal pace.

"Jasmine," I heard her shout, "I know you have finished unpacking by now so get your butt down here and help me!"

I smirked, there is no fooling your mother.

After unpacking, which unfortunately I had to do slowly, Mama and I cooked dinner. I never liked eating much but it made my mother happy to see me eat so I tried to always gorge myself when she cooked. It would mean that I would have to stay in this form longer so my body can digest it, changing too soon meant that I would have to throw up the remains and that was disgust. But again, it made her happy.

I was sitting on the floor in my room meditating when I heard her. She was fumbling around her room, mumbling. I sighed to myself before blurring to her room. Her usual prim and proper look was left disheveled. Her hair and room a mess. She was looking at everything in confusion, unable to form coherent sentences. I walked over to her and put my hand on the side of her face.

"Hey Mama. Look at me," her eyes made contact and I felt my eyes shift from the human brown to the ice blue and white. Her arms drop to her sides as she stared, enraptured in the power of my eyes. I focus the energy in my body before pushing it through my hand and into her head. Her eyes seemed to glaze over before closing all together. I sighed as I felt her slowly drift off. She had entered the severe stage of alzheimer's last year and only with my gift was I able to keep her mind here. But it was working less and less. Before I would only have to help her every few weeks. Now it was almost daily. Which is why Mama was going to leave me and spend the rest of her life in a retirement home, where they may not be able to help her, but they might be able to make her comfortable. I felt Mama go limp against my hand so I lifted her up and placed her on the bed. I kissed her brow before leaving the room.

The next morning, Mama rousing from bed and going into the kitchen pulled me from my meditation. I went to the small bathroom attached to my room and looked in the mirror. I am about 5'6 with shoulder length light brunette hair that always seemed to fall into these deep curls. My human chocolate brown eyes roamed over my pale skin with a slight tan, taking in the slightly muscular build. I looked back up towards my face and notice the fragile features and the soft chin. I smiled at my image and walked back into my room.

I grabbed a new set of clothes, black jeans, a red shirt, and some black shoes. After changing I went down stairs to join her.

When I entered the kitchen I said good morning to her, but the tight smile I got in return told me all I would need to know on how today was going to go. She was going to try and convince me to let her go sooner. And I was going to let her.

"You don't have school until tomorrow, and don't worry about getting in I already registered you into the system."

I nodded, ugh High School, the only flaw in eternity.

"What is my grade? Junior year?" I asked.

She nodded back, returning to the eggs she had cooking on the stove. I heard her take a deep breath, here it comes.

"Jocelyn," aw crap, she used my real name, "I am thinking that it would be better for me to return tomorrow and go to the home. I am already set up there all I need to do is show up, sign in and everything is taken care of."

She already won, as soon as she used my real name she had me. As a rule, as soon as we leave the last town she was going to start calling me by my new name. People seemed to be okay with me calling my grandmother 'Mama' so that really didn't change much but I still spent the first few days remembering the name she would be using. However, Mama whenever she need to make sure that something went her way, she would call me by my real name.

I sighed, "It's ok Mom, I already guessed, and," deep breath, "if this is what you want, then you know I will support you."

She smiled down at the eggs, mumbled a soft thank you, and changed the subject. We spent the rest our time talking about the small town, where to get groceries and such, that I would need to remember to buy frequently to seem human. Small details that seemed to add up to the big picture. Blend in. As we were talking she handed me an omelet which I not so happily ate.

And now it was my turn to convince her. Internally I waged war on myself. One side was arguing that I should wait, the other was telling me to let it out now. The latter of the two was unfortunately the more logical side. I could feel the ripples on my back as it begged for release and I knew that it couldn't stay hidden much longer. It had been over two week since my last time, and that was way too long.

I took a deep breath, "Mama, I need to go out today."

She stopped cleaning. It was silent for a moment, well for her it was, for me the sound her heart rate picking up filled the room and seemed to bounce off the walls.

"Has it been too long since your last incident?" she asked. She always called it that, made it seem like something awful.

I nodded then realized her back was to me, "Yes Mama."

She nodded to herself, "Alright then, but make sure to let your ears and eyes go first and I want you to make sure there is no one around for miles. I only want you to come down once you are done, I know that you like to play around a bit, but please, Jocelyn, for now, stay out of everyone's sight." She finished

I nodded and she continue cleaning. I stood up, gave my mother a kiss on the cheek. After a thank you and a be right back I was out the back door and in the woods. I stayed human for a bit, merely hiking out. But slowly I changed. First I let my hearing go. The sounds of the forest filled my ears. Ahead and around me creatures scurried around, off to the left some miles away several deer, judging by their deep heart beats, were drinking at a creek. Behind me I could hear my mother mumbling to herself and the sounds of the small town getting ready to start the day. Then I let my eyesight strengthen. The greens of the forest became more pronounced. Leaves seem to pop out, and the morning dew painted the forest in a soft sheen that shined in the morning light, regardless of how little light there actually was.

I stretched unnecessarily before picking a direction and running. To humans I would be unnoticeable. Not even a blur would show me passing, the only tell would be the small breeze that followed in my wake. I ran deeper and deeper into the woods, further from civilization. Several miles later I came across a small clearing. Perfect. After using my senses to ensure that no one was even close to around me, I ran my hand through my soft brown curls and smiled. Then I let myself go.

 **EPOV**

I was sitting reading when I heard Alice gasp softly. Turn I notice her in the midst of a vision and quickly read her mind.

 _The wind was rippling around._

 _Looking down through the grey clouds._

 _The ground was so far below._

 _Looking back up to see a cloud in front._

 _The speed increases._

 _Straight through the wet cloud._

 _Dripping wet._

I am pulled out of the vision. The rest of the family has gathered and in their minds I see their confusion. Alice is pacing, mumbling to herself.

"Alice, what was that?" I ask.

 _I don't know_ she replies in her head.

"What does it mean?"

 _I don't know Edward._

The rest of the family is starting to look annoyed at our one sided conversation, so I turn to them and explain the flying vision as Alice continues to mumble both in her mind and out loud. Something she thinks though catches my attention.

"Wait this isn't the first time you have seen this?" I ask loudly.

Alice stops and turns to us.

"No, I had another vision like this a two weeks ago and a few times also in the past decade or so. But it's usually only bits and pieces. That was the most I had ever seen."

I listen in to my families thoughts. Carlisle is curious about Alice's vision and if her power is working alright. Esme is worried about if this is something bad for the family. Emmett is confused as to what is going on. Rosalie is completely disinterested. Jasper was focused on trying to control the emotions that were filling the room. And Alice. Alice's thoughts are flying faster than the vision she just had, all focused on what this vision is about. And something about blue eyes.

 **JPOV**

Goodbyes are hard. Every once in awhile I would make friends with the students at the high schools I attend. And saying goodbye to them hurt, like a little piece of my heart would break off. But saying goodbye to my Mama today was going to be like taking my slow beating heart and ripping it in two.

After letting myself go yesterday my mother and I spent the rest of the day going over our identities and stories to ensure we had everything down. It was mostly for her, with my near perfect memory it was pretty pointless for me.

Today would be my first day of school, and after I would say goodbye to my mother, it was quite depressing. But I knew that if I showed my sadness then it would make Mama feel even worse, so I feigned excitement for my first day. I got dressed, designer pants, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. I grabbed several of my bracelets and pulled them over my wrist. After pulling on my black shoes I was all set.

Walking downstairs I notice Mama bustling around the kitchen. She was always the nervous one before my first days. I said my good mornings and we talked about nothings as I ate my cereal for breakfast. After cleaning up I noticed the time.

"Hey Mama, I need to get going."

She turned and noticed the clock as well. Silently she hobbled over to where I stood and placed a withered hand on my cheek and looked up at me. Age had taken from my mother. Time had stolen her youthful face, leaving her covered in wrinkles. It had taken her thick brown curls that looked like mine and left her with thin pure white hair. The deep brown eyes had been coated with a glaze that made her look like she was never focusing. She had become shorter and hunched, and the arthritis in her knees and hands made it impossible for her run or play. Time had taken from her, and it hurt knowing it would never take from me.

She smiled gently and patted my cheek, "Okay, love. Good luck today."

I knew if I stayed much longer I would breakdown so after a quick goodbye I grabbed my bag of props and escaped, snatching the car keys as I ran by.

Driving through the small town of Forks it was easy to locate the high school since it was right off the main road. The small scatter of gray buildings at the edge of the forest didn't seem intimidating, but being the new student in a small town could be terrifying.

I drove my mothers small Honda into the parking lot. Not surprisingly, the Honda was one of the nicer cars, the only car that was obviously newer was a silver Volvo. The parking lot was fairly empty seeing as that it was still early. After pulling in to an empty spot, I noticed that all eyes were focused on me. Had I been human I would have blushed at this, but thankfully my heart was beating slow enough that no blood rushed to my face. After turning I scanned the buildings and I noticed one labeled with dull letters as OFFICE. Smiling to myself I walked over and through the door.

Leaving the small office with all of my first day papers I took a quick look around to get my bearings. It was at this that a bright flash intercepted me. I looked over toward and the first this I saw was the camera lens. Fear filled me. But looking past the camera to the young Asian boy. I relaxed, he was safe.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie, you must be Jasmine Skye," he said with a smile and too much enthusiasm.

"Yup that's me, what's with the camera?"

"Oh, I am the president of the news club, and you are the biggest news we have had in ages."

The fear returned but thankfully in a lesser degree.

"No, oh no. No way please don't make me a story," I pleaded.

He looked upset and looked like a kicked puppy for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, yeah that's cool. No story."

Eric took a moment to be depressed then bounced back with a giant smile. He seemed to be blessed with the power of never ending enthusiasm. He also was able to ask questions then answer them on his own. It made talking to him much easier as no talking was actually necessary. He walked me to my first class, and had to be kicked out by the teacher.

The classes passed by in a blur. Names, faces and random details blurred together. Before long I was following Jessica, a brunette gossip girl into the cafeteria. Whereas Eric was at least trying to have a conversation, Jessica seemed only interested in have someone listen. I smiled and nodded at whatever she was talking about at the time.

I joined her group at the table holding nothing but lemonade. I feigned a slight sickness to the group. To keep up the guise of being human I would have to eat in the future, but the cereal I ate this morning was already upsetting my stomach and rolling around too much.

It was sitting there, drinking my repulsive lemonade, listening to teenagers drabble on, when I noticed them. The four of them were sitting off to the far side of the cafeteria. Pushing their food on their trays.

Jessica must have noticed my curiosity, "Oh that's the Cullen's."

I looked at her, confusion covering my face.

"Their adoptive father, Dr. Cullen, adopted all of them. They all live together," her voice dropped a few levels, "But that big one Emmett, and the blonde girl Rosalie, are totally in a relationship, it is disgusting."

I turned back to the Cullen's and looked at them. There were five of them sitting in silence. Sitting next to each other, the blonde bombshell was easy to notice looking bored, the biggest one Emmett was leaning back with his thick arms crossed over his chest and grin plastered on his face that would have anyone running for a bomb shelter.

I overheard Jessica in the background describing the rest of the boys. Jasper was apparently the other blonde that looked like he swallowed something sour. And Edward was the super attractive guy with gravity defying red hair.

"Usually there is anoth-oh there she is."

I looked at Jessica and notice her eyes looking at the door and my eyes followed her.

The world stop spinning, my heart rate skyrocketed, my eyes opened widely and I am pretty sure my jaw hit the table. Walking in was the most adorable girl ever. My eyes roamed over her body, hungry to taken in every part of her. I took in her designer clothes style to perfection, her pale skin, her honey colored eyes, her pixie cut dark hair. She was beautiful, cute, and undoubtedly graceful as she crossed the cafeteria floor before joining her family. Her smooth movements would rival that of an accomplished ballet dancer.

 _Wait. What? What am I thinking?_

I looked around thankful that no one seemed to notice my seemingly obsessive antics a moment ago.

I turned to Jessica and discreetly as I could I asked who the newest Cullen was, my voice only slightly higher than usual.

"Oh her? She is Alice," I immediately bristled at the hostility in her voice, "She, Edward and Jasper are the only single ones, but don't push your luck. Both Edward and Jasper think themselves to good to date anyone here," she finished with a sniff.

Inside I smiled, looks like someone got rejected. And I only smiled at that, not the fact that Alice may date someone here.

Looking back at the table I observed the family. Until I notice something, all of them had the exact same pale skin. I tried to shake this off, there is no sun here so they never tan. Then I saw the slight shadows under their eyes, okay maybe their father kept them all up late yesterday and now they are all sleep deprived. Then I noticed all of them had golden colored eyes. I sighed mentally. They were not human.

Looking at them from here I would have guessed vampire. However the honey color wasn't right. All the vampires I had seen before, their eyes had been a blood red color. The inhuman attractiveness, paleness, sunken eyes all matched the qualities of the vampires I had met in the past. I was curious as to what they were.

I focused my ears, letting my heartbeat slow. The sounds of the cafeteria amplified, voices, laughter, eating, and at the base of it all, heartbeats. I turned in my chair so that one of my ears was facing the table and listened. Nothing. I freaked out, did they leave when I wasn't paying attention? I gazed out of my peripheral vision and notice them all still seated. I focused some more, letting my heart slow. Still nothing. Okay so they didn't have a heartbeat. Then I heard them talking.

"Jessica is giving the new girl all the dirt on us," Edward said.

"Oh, is she at least making it any good?" Emmett asked.

Before he could respond Rosalie cut in, "Guy's what's wrong with her heart, she should be in a coma for how slow it's beating."

Off to the side I noticed they all turned to me confused.

Crap. Thankfully this wasn't the first time I had run into the supernatural. I let my gaze seem to glaze over and swayed slightly in my seat. Eric noticed my act.

"Hey, Jasmine, you ok?"

All eyes turned to me and I continued my play. I pretended to look startled for a moment and reached into my bag, pulling out a small bottle of pills.

"Sorry to freak you out guys, I just have mild Bradycardia," I noticed the scared faces, "It just means that my heart beat is slower so I get drowsy or dizzy, don't worry it's not contagious or anything."

The scared faces cleared up, plus out of the corner of my eye I noticed that the creatures in the corner also seemed to relax. I opened the bottle of pills, making sure no one else in the room was able to see the contents. They would assume that it is my medication, when in reality they were just some sugar pills. Grabbing one of the small clear pills, I popped it in my mouth and followed it with a swig of lemonade. Thankfully the creatures would assume that my heart rate would take some time to pick back up so I had some time for more eavesdropping.

"See Rosalie, she's just sick, not big deal. Humans get sick all the time," I heard Emmett say.

I smiled; calling everyone else humans pretty much proved they were human. Listening I heard Alice mumble something, to quiet for me to hear. The others heads snapped in her direction, shock evident on their faces.

Rosalie sneered at whatever she said and the rest of the siblings stared at her in confusion. Emmett cleared his throat and looked over to Edward.

"No Emmett, I haven't tried to read her mind yet."

I startled at this, my heartbeat skyrocketing, sounding much more like a human's. Mind reading. My secret could be out and I would have to run again. Fighting was not my style. The school bell ringing loudly in my ears signaled my escape. There had to be some sort of range on his reading and the further away I was from him the more likely it was he couldn't hear her thoughts.

I said a quick goodbye to the people at the table before rapidly leaving the cafeteria. If he could read minds then Mama would make us leave immediately, changing identities and stories. I kept moving, weaving through students and exiting the building. I looked around and noticed that no one was focused on me before fast walking to the forest. Leaning back against a large tree I took a deep breath and focused my thoughts.

Leaving now and running would leave to many questions. So I would have to finish today defiantly. It would be smart to avoid Edward and the rest of the Cullen's as much as possible. For some reason my heart clenched at the thought of avoiding Alice. I was confused as to why this was. I shook my head and focused on the problem on plate now, I could look at the reason for my confusion later. I would finish school and then tonight, Mama and I would decide what to do to deal with the mind reader problem. But it might not even be that big of a problem, quite a few of the vampires in the past, their gifts hadn't been able to work on her so maybe whatever these siblings were the mind reading wouldn't work either. Hopefully.

I took another deep breath and began walking back to the scatter of grey buildings. After a few moments I reached the door of my next class. Biology. After taking a moment I entered the room. Everyone looked up at me. Crap, late to the first day of school. I walked over the teacher and handed him the slip I got from the office. He gave me a disapproving look before pointing me towards the only empty seat in the classroom.

Right next to the mind reader, Edward Cullen.

 **EPOV**

I watched her as she entered the classroom, my eyes quickly scanning over her. She fit the dark jeans and leather jacket perfectly with her more slight muscles showing. The red shirt seemed to pop perfectly against her pale skin. The dark brown hair fell in perfect curls. Her brown eyes scanned the room before widening at me; from here I could hear her heartbeat accelerate. Internally I smirked. Our vampire beauty startled all of the humans. However after she began walking, quite gracefully in fact, toward the only empty seat I felt guilty, humans may be attracted to us but they still subconsciously knew to run from us. I cleared her side of the desk, making room for her stuff. She sat down and looking at her faced I noticed the strange emotion on her face. I focused on her head and listened to her thoughts.

I heard nothing.

I was shocked. Never in my hundred years as a vampire had I found a mortal who could block me. Startled I listened harder.

Voices filled my head. Jessica was thinking horrid things about everyone. Mike Newton had just noticed the new girl and was thinking vulgar things about her. The rest of the girls were jealous that she got to sit next to me while the boys were all thinking about her as a new shiny toy. But nothing came from her, just a soft white noise. I was beyond confused now. What did this mean? I took a breath to talk to her and that's when I smelled it. It wasn't like any other human's blood, which burned the throat, but rather felt like a cool drink. Her scent was a strange combination of mint and roses. It was light and barely noticeable but once I focused on it I could tell that in all my years I had never found anything that smelled this amazing. I didn't want to devour it but rather grab it and take it for myself.

Suddenly it made sense. She was meant to be my mate. She was my other half.

Immediately I felt sorry for her. She was bound to a monster. A man damned to spend eternity as a demon roaming the planet seeking the blood of others. And if I would ever die, then I would fall to the pits of hell.

However, as much as I wish I could keep her from the demon that was me, with her scent I knew that I couldn't refrain for long. I took in another breath of her enthralling scent and decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Jasmine Skye," I added with my charming smile.

She nodded and gave me a tight smile before turning back toward the front, her heart rate normal.

I was startled; usually my smile could make even a married woman have a mild panic attack. Suddenly I was curious as to what she was thinking, and she became a puzzle I needed to solve.

"What made you decide to move to Forks?" I asked.

She seemed confused at this, "I-uh-my grandmother, she-uh-wanted me to live on my own, since she wont be around much longer. So she picked a small town and here I am," she starting sounding more confident near the end and her heart beat slowed down to a rate that seemed slightly slower than a regular humans. The Bradycardia I assumed.

"What about your parents," I asked.

Instantly I put together the most logical physical responses, if dead or abandoned then she would curl up in a slightly fetal position, if ran away then she would stiffen up in a defensive position. None of those happened.

"They passed away a few years back," she replied deadpanned.

Her body made no reaction to the words she spoke and I was even more curious.

"I'm sorry."

She looked confused, "Why?"

It was my turn to look confused, "I was just-um-offering my condolences."

"Don't," she replied sharply.

I sat back at the venom in her voice, startled. She was even more of a mystery, a mystery that I was immensely drawn to.

"I'm sorry, am I annoying you?" I asked quietly.

She sighed almost silently, "No, I am more annoyed with myself, my mother always said that I was like an open book and easy to read."

I smirked at this, the one human capable of block my mind reading called easy to read.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read," I said with a smile.

At this it was like a rod was pulled from her back as she visibly relaxed. Another mystery, why didn't she want me to read her, what was she hiding? There were so many questions involved with this girl. I was about to try talking to her again when the teacher called us to attention again. I scowled at the teacher as he began his lecture, interrupting the conversation between my mate and me.

 **JPOV**

He couldn't hear my thoughts. Inwardly I felt my body screaming with joy and relaxing. I was so pleased that he couldn't hear inside my head. As the biology teacher continued his lecture I could feel Edward's eyes on me every few minutes, studying me.

Suddenly I had a thought; I could use my least favorite sense, smell. I smiled and laid my head on my arms on the table, adding a yawn for effect. I focused on my nose, breathing deeply. My heartbeat slowed slightly, around 45 bpm. He looked sharply at me, concerned. I took a deep breath through my nose. The strong sour scent of vampire filled my lungs. Huh, so I was right. The gold hues through me off, but in the end I was still able to determine what they were. I was curious as to what the cause of their eye color was but I was not stupid enough to ask. Volturi law decreed that they would have to kill me. Not that they could, they would have to catch me first.

The rest of class was spent on placing all of my attention away from the strange vampire who seemed incredibly interested in me. As soon as the bell rang I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked out the room, ignoring whatever question Edward had been about to ask me. I moved on to my next class, Government. The school had tried to tell me that I needed to take four years of gym, but with a doctors note informing the school of my "Bradycardia" I was able to replace the class with Government. I was smiling as I entered the classroom, my eyes taking in the large amount of empty seats. I was early. The large, balding man at the front of the classroom gestured me forward, swiped the note from my hand, signed it, shoved it back to me before pointing me to a seat in the back and turning back to the front board dismissing me. I decided not to get in his way and followed his sparse directions to my seat. As I sat down I noticed the students entering the classroom, curious at my presence. Avoiding conversation, I placed my head on the desk and entered a meditative state to relax. It worked perfectly for the next couple of minutes as no one bothered me.

Suddenly I felt someone touching my shoulder gentle, "excuse me, that's my seat you're sitting in," I heard them say in a soft angelic voice.

I looked up and I'm pretty sure I drooled. She was beautiful. Her short spikey hair was adorable. The way her brow was scrunched up in concern. Her golden eyes seemed to stare at my soul. My brow furrowed. Wait gold eyes. Vampire. This was Alice Cullen.

 **APOV**

I stared down at her so disappointed I had to wake her up. She had looked so perfect sleeping there. Her hair had fallen around her head like a halo and a single small part had covered her mouth so adorably. When she was awake her eyes always seemed to be furrowed in concentration. But asleep her face relaxed and her true beauty seemed to shine.

After waking her up she seemed to look up at me in confusion before realization dawned followed by a look I could have sworn was embarrassment.

"Um-uh-what-uh," she looked around and seemed to notice that she was in the wrong seat. She mumbled an apology and quickly moved her stuff over to the seat next to mine, the only open one. I smiled brightly at how embarrassed she was and that only seemed to make her embarrassment worse. I sat down on my now empty seat and took a deep breath and prepared for the burn. However the cool mint flavor that filled my lungs wasn't making me thirsty but rather calming. Strange. Looking forward I noticed that Mr. Jefferson was still writing on the board and would still take several minutes till he would start his lecture. I smiled again and decided to strike up a conversation with the strange new girl.

"So, how are you enjoying Forks so far, Jasmine?" I asked.

She looked startled, "H-h-how do you know my name?"

I quickly realized my mistake but covered it up quickly, "Um, honey, I think that everyone knows your name by now."

Her heart jumped a little, "Oh, yes, I guess. Um well, I guess Forks is nice. The rain is peaceful and quiet. And the forest is quite beautiful. Plus I love the cloudy weather, I love the sun but I love the cool weath-"

Her voice faded off, as she seemed to realize she was rambling a bit. Looking embarrassed again I decided to help her out a bit.

"I agree, the sun always feels nice but sometimes I can be just too much. Plus one of my favorite things is to stand in the rain and let it fall against my skin. Plus the forest is so nice and calming."

She smiled softly at me, clearly liking my answer.

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then frowned, "Um, not much really. Read I guess."

I frowned in return, "Come on, there has to be something else you enjoying doing. Take me for example, I enjoying drawing, camping with my family, but most of all. I love SHOPPING," I squealed at this and bounced in my chair.

She smiled brightly at my antics, "I don't mind shopping, but I only go to look, I rarely buy."

I shook my head, feigning depressed, "Oh you poor thing, you don't understand. Shopping for me is a passion. My family hates shopping with me because they cannot keep up with me."

Her smile grew at this and she gave a soft laugh. It was so cute.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked, feigning outrage.

She smiled again, "No actually, I'm imagining you dragging around Emmett in Victoria's Secret." She laughed again.

I smiled brightly at this. Her laugh did something to my chest, it almost felt like fluttering. I was about to respond when the teacher called us to attention. She seemed like she was going to say something then changed her mind and focused on the teacher. My unbeating heart seamed to clench at this for some reason.

 **JPOV**

What the hell was going on? For some reason my heart would jump every time she smiled. It became almost a mission for me to get another one from her. This had never happened before. Even before I had noticed that I was different no one had ever interested me like she did. Her voice was so soft and bubbly that it stirred something in my chest that I had never felt before.

I made the decision that as soon as the bell rang that I would leave as quickly as I could, avoiding her. If Mama made her leave then Alice would just be a complication, and I couldn't use any more. I looked through the curtain of my hair and stared at her. Her eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Suddenly she looked sharply at me, her face showing confusion. What just happened?

 **APOV**

I was sitting thinking about our conversation when the vision hit.

 _The bell rang ending the class._

 _I turned to Jasmine._

 _She already grabbed all of her stuff and was standing up._

" _Wait, Jasmine!"_

 _She shook her head slowly._

 _Then she turned and walked quickly out the door._

I look over at her in confusion as she shielded herself behind her hair. She was planning on running. Why? What could be so bad that she had to run? I focus on her in the future, hoping to use my visions to figure her out, but I got nothing. So I decided to confront her before she left. Immediately I got hit with a vision.

 _The bell rang ending the class._

 _I stood up and walked quickly between Jasmine and the door._

 _I put my hands on my hips._

" _Hey can I talk to you for a moment?"_

 _I heard her heartbeat pick up and watched her put her hands in front of her chest._

 _I didn't need Jasper to know she was scared now._

I started running through plans. Each time, no matter how I tried to keep her around she either got scared or ran before I could talk to her. Until I found the one that would keep her around a little longer. I frowned a little, the plan was a little low. And why was I even focus so hard on making her stay?

I shook my head; regardless I wanted her to stay. I took out my phone, away from any eyes and quickly text Edward.

 **JPOV**

I looked up at the clock. The teacher was finishing up his lecture and there was only seconds left in the class. I placed my hands on my stuff ready to move instantly.

5-4-3-2-.

Right before I reach one I heard it. It was a soft groan, and it came from Alice. I heard the bell ring and just before I stood up I watch Alice's head slam onto the table with an audible thunk. If she hadn't been a vampire that would have seriously hurt. I looked around at the other students and noticed none had any interest. I questioned myself; I was supposed to be escaping right now. But the look of Alice's face laying on the table was so utterly depressing I decided that I couldn't leave her like this without at least asking.

"Alice," I said putting my hand on her back, "what's wrong."

Silently she lifted her phone and placed it on the table between us. I debated for a moment before reading the text on her phone.

 _Hey Alice, Emmett wasn't feeling well so Jasper and I took him home. And Rosalie decided that she wouldn't leave him alone so sorry but you are going to need to find a ride home._

Crap. Crap. Triple crap.

"Oh, um. That stinks, do you, um, have a ride home?"

She seemed to think this over, her head still planted on the desk, then she shrugged like she wasn't sure.

"Um, my family and I don't tend to make friends very well so I'm not really sure."

I was startled with this. How could she not make friends? I rarely make friends and she was friendly with me within moments.

"You have to be joking, this was my first day and I swear you are one of the few people I would consider actually being friends with."

She smiled into the desk before rolling her face to look at me in the eye. Those topaz eyes seemed to stare into my soul, her smile still on her face and still making my stomach flutter.

"Thank you Jasmine, I think you are the first person to be that nice to me outside of the family."

My heart jumped at this and started beating a little faster. Damn my heart as I realized what it wanted, and for some stupid reason my head thought it was a great idea because it meant more of those smiles.

"Um, hey Alice," I mumbled, embarrassed, "if you really need it I could give you a ride. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean we just met today and-" I was interrupted by Alice jumping up into my arms.

I wasn't sure my heart could handle much more of her holding me. Just her doing that made my heart rate fly and my knees go weak.

"Oh Jasmine, thank you so much, I was so worried how I would get home. You are my knight in shining armor."

For some reason the thought of being Alice's anything really seemed to appeal to me. She released me from that heavenly prison and took a step back to grab her stuff. After packing her bag she turned back to me.

"All set," she said with a charming smile that left my brain as mush.

"Um, yeah, right. Uh right. Lets go," I was finally able to get out.

We walked next to each other in a comfortable silence. Or I walked. Alice seemed to glide across the floor like a perfect runway model. With me watching her dumbly with saliva pooling in my mouth.

When we reached the parking lot she looked up to me expectantly. And I looked down at her confused. We sat like that for what felt like minutes before realization dawned. She had no idea which car was mine. My heart rate jumped and I'm fairly positive that if it was possible my cheeks would have been really blushing.

"Um, right. Uh, my car is the black Honda over there," I said pointing at my car in the back.

She nodded and skipped gracefully to the car. With me, again, staring after her as she moved, completely enthralled. She was about to reach the car and was turning around when I grabbed the keys from my back pocket and unlocked it for her. She smiled lightly at me before opening the passenger and hopping in. I smiled and shook my head at how adorable she was before opening the door and sitting down in the driver's seat.

 **APOV**

In the car her scent was ten times stronger, yet still the smell didn't burn at all but rather made me want to sit and drink it in. I relaxed into her comfy seats, closing my eyes and just breathed for a few moments. Only when I heard her clearing her throat awkwardly did I open my eyes and realize that she was waiting for directions.

"Oh, right. I mean take a right."

She smiled at my embarrassed voice.

"What's your favorite color?"

The question was so quick and quiet that if I hadn't been a vampire I don't think I would of heard it.

"What?" I asked.

She sighed before repeating the question slower.

"I like purple and orange, but I love yellow," I replied smiling.

She smiled out of the front, focused on driving.

I was about to ask her hers when she fired off her next one, "What are your favorite flowers?"

"Pink roses," I was about to ask her when she went off again.

The rest of the ride was like this. Her asking questions and me trying to keep up. At the intersections I would have to point where to go. In no time we were driving along the last road before the turn onto our driveway. After pointing her down the well-hidden path I realized we were sitting in silence. Thinking I could get in some of my questions I turned to her. However her wide eyes and her hands white from clenching the steering wheel so tight made me pause, so did her next question.

"Um, you weren't planning on leading me into the forest to kill me and dump the body," she chuckled but it seemed a little forced.

I laughed to reassure her, "No, my mother Esme, she is an interior decorator and designer so she wanted to start from scratch. The clearing up ahead was apparently perfect for her idea so yeah."

When I finished I noticed her visibly relax and take a deep breath. Now my curiosity was really peaked. Was she scared of me? Why was she so nervous? And why wouldn't she seem to let me ask her any questions?

Suddenly trees in front of us cleared up and we made our way into the clearing. I turned to her to see her reaction. I watched her mouth open slightly as she gasped. Her eyes spreading a little as she took in the beautiful white and glass walled mansion. I smiled at how cute she was as she tried to make her eyes take in every aspect of the house. Jasmine parked her car, her mouth still open. I smiled and opened the door but stayed seated. I could hear several of my family members in the entryway mumbling their concern for me. I smiled at how concerned they were. I focused and looked at Jasmine. Who had finally stopped looking at the house and was staring at me. It was then I realized how close are faces were.

"Well, um here we are I guess," I heard her say.

"Mmhmm, yup here we are," I repeated, "thank you so much for the ride Jasmine."

I was about to turn and leave when I decided something. I looked back at her and noticed she hadn't moved. I quickly lunged forward and kissed her on the cheek before quickly turning and jumping out the door and running up towards the house and under the porch.

I turned back to the car and noticed she hadn't moved. I waved to her, which seemed to tear her from her daze. She gave a small wave back and then quickly drove her car away. I stood on the porch until I couldn't see her car, then I waited till I couldn't hear it anymore. Only hearing Esme come out the door behind me forced me to not follow it with my visions,

"Alice, honey, are you ok?" she asked.

I turned around and gave her my biggest grin, "Oh mom, I'm wonderful."

With that I gave her a quick hug and skipped inside. When I entered I noticed everyone except Edward was in the living room and after listening for a moment I could tell that he wasn't even in the house. Probably out hunting. Whatever, this would be easier without the mind reader. I blurred over to the couch and flopped down, the grin still plastered on my face.

"Alice, where were you today? What happened?" Carlisle asked gently.

It was at this point I became nervous. How would they take me having a girl as a mate? Because I was positive that she was mine. Everything that Carlisle told us about mates indicated that she was my mate. But how would my family react to me being a lesbian.

I felt a wave of came and looked over to where my brother Jasper was standing. He gave me a nod. I smiled back and turned to Carlisle, here goes nothing.

"I think I met my mate today."

Everyone all gasped quietly. Then Esme blurred over to me to hold me tightly.

"Oh my baby girl, I am so happy for you!"

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze. I heard statement from everyone except Rosalie who didn't seem to care. But I made eye contact and I knew that she was happy for me. Suddenly Esme pulled away from her embrace.

"Who is it?" she asked, a strange expression on her face.

The looks of shock that filled the room worried me. But when they started giving each other glances I got really nervous. Jasper turned to me and sent me another wave of calm, I couldn't even manage a smile I was so scared.

Esme noticed something was up, "Alice, baby what's wrong?"

"Um, it's new girl from the school."

The rest of the family suddenly gave each other concerned looks, each seemingly more intense than the last. I decided to ask the question I was worried about.

"Um, are you guys all ok with me being with a girl and all that?"

Esme suddenly pulled me back and kissed my head, "Oh honey we love you regardless of who you love."

I heard Emmett give a short loud laugh, "Plus girl on girl is hot so I have no problems with it."

I sighed, "Rosalie, would you please."

I heard a loud thwack and looked over to see Emmett rubbing his head looking slightly put off.

Rosalie looked over at me, "I will support my family no matter what so don't worry about me."

I smiled at her thankfully before looking at my brother and best friend Jasper.

"Darlin' you know I will support you in everything. You will always be my best friend."

I smiled back at him before looking back at Carlisle. I knew with his religious background he might be a little against it. I expected either looks of disgust or maybe, hopefully, ones of love. What I didn't expect was for him to look really sheepish.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Um, well. I-uh-well-I guess-well," He took a deep breath, "I kind of already knew you preferred females."

The family and I all stared at him slack-jawed. He shuffled his feet and looked around.

"Alice I have six majors in psychology. I think I can figure out which gender my daughter prefers."

I looked up at him, "And-and you're okay with this?"

Carlisle bristled at this, "Of course I am. You are my daughter, I will support you in whoever you choose to love."

If possible I think I would have cried at this, I jumped up and hugged my father.

Then all of a sudden my mother stiffened, "Alice, who did you say your mate was?"

I missed her tone, "The new girl, Jasmine Skye," I turned to Carlisle, "It just like you said. Everything I seem to want now is to make her happy and safe. Her smile makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. When she laughs all I want to do is stare. The first time I really saw her I thought my heart would actually start beating because it clenched so hard."

There was a quiet lull.

Behind me I heard my mother in a serious tone, "Carlisle, we need to talk to her about this."

Carlisle sighed and I turned and looked at the two of them in confusion.

Esme looked at me, "It's Edward, he, well he, he thinks he found his mate as well."

I smiled brightly at the thought of my brother finding his mate, until I noticed the serious faces all around my family.

Carlisle sighed, "Unfortunately I do not believe them to be mates. That's why he is not here anymore. He is upset with us and our views. The way he explained his feelings for her was simply lust and curiosity. I explained to him that he wasn't feeling the mate bond at all. Even Jasper could only feel his desire for her, no love."

I frowned at this, "Wait, who is the person that he thinks he mated to?"

I look at their guilty looking expressions, even Rosalie looked upset. Then it clicked. A snarl poured out of my mouth at the thought of Edward trying to touch her. I would rip of his limbs if he tried. No one would hurt her.

My family backed up slightly at my frightening expression. Then I received a vision.

 _Edward blurs into the house._

 _He looks at all of our grim faces with confusion._

 _He focuses on Esme._

 _He snarls and glares at me._

" _She's MINE!" he shouts._

 _He lunges at me._

As soon as I exit the vision we hear Edward running up toward the house. I begin reciting the Russian alphabet, then the Dutch. I kept switching up languages as the scene played out. He looked at us, me in particular, confused as to why I was blocking him. He focused on Esme like I saw.

He snarled at me, "She's mine!"

He lunged at me. Some part of me, the more monster part, screamed at the thought of him trying to lay claim on her. I reached into this part and pulled out the monster. I snarled back, and still reciting the alphabets, grabbed one of his outstretched arms and twirled, ripping his arm off and throwing him back out the door in the process.

The family all blurred in between us, Emmett grabbing Edward as he stood up. Rosalie placed her hand on my shoulder and pushed down, restraining me. The rest stood between us.

Jasper sent out an extremely strong wave of calm that sent Edward to his knees. But the rage was much stronger and I stood my ground and glared down at him from the porch.

Carlisle tried talking us down, "Alice, please calm down and," he paused, "could you please give Edward his arm back?"

I dropped his arm to the side and kicked it away.

Esme blurred over to it and picked it up, I rolled my eyes at this. Even if he was awful she stilled loved him.

"Now we are going to go back inside, and we are going to discuss this like civilized people."

"Absolutely not Carlisle, not until you tell her that she can't even think about trying to take my mate," Edward snarled.

My body stiffened at this.

Rosalie sighed dramatically, "Edward, shut up. We all know she isn't your mate."

Edward snarled again and made to move forward but Emmett held him.

"Shut up Rosalie, no one asked you," Rosalie snarled at Edward's comment.

Carlisle sighed and Jasper sent out another wave of calm, at this I relaxed a little unwillingly.

"Let us take this back inside, please," Esme pleaded.

I turned stiffly and walked back inside.

 **JPOV**

Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. What was that? My cheek was still cold where her lips pressed into me. That simple feeling of her cool marble lips set my heart aflutter. Thank god she jumped out of the car else she would have heard my heart beating rapidly and my face actually flushing slightly.

I was sitting in my car hyperventilating over my realization that I had driving home. It wasn't that I really liked the feeling of her lips on my cheek. It was my disappointment that made me hyperventilate. It was the disappointment that I felt when she kissed my cheek, not my lips.

I dropped my face on the top steering wheel coming to grips of this sudden life changing moment.

"Okay Jocelyn, I guess you're a lesbian."

Then I thought about it. It wasn't like I was a lesbian; it was that made me interested Alice. No other females ever appealed to me like this, then again no males really did either. It was Alice that made me feel like this. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her gracefulness, her beauty.

I shook my head and focused. Thinking only of Alice would stall me figuring out what to do. It was obvious that I had the making of a crush on her. But that wasn't the problem. I had been planning on telling Mama that there were vampires at this school. But she would immediately make us move. And the thought of leaving Alice made my heart squeeze in ways that I couldn't even understand. So I knew that I would hide this from her. A

I looked down at the dashboard clock. It was almost 430. And Mama had to be at the airport by 630. It was now or never.

I hopped out of the car and pulled out my bag. I let my hearing spread out to make sure no one was around that could have heard my mild panic attack, specifically Alice or any of the other Cullen's. Positive that no one was around I returned all of my senses to the human level and frowned at how dull the world became. Sounds faded, colors dimmed, everything seemed…lacking. I walked up the short path to the house and let myself in.

"Mama? I'm home," I shouted.

"Upstairs dear," I heard from the back of the house.

Throwing my bag on the table in the entryway, I walked in the direction of the sound of her voice. I made my way up the stairs and through her door. She was finishing packing. And while I knew she was leaving it still was startling to see her putting all of her stuff in her suitcase. However I knew that if I didn't seem okay with it we would both breakdown and cry.

"Hi Mama, how are you."

She smiled, "I'm wonderful honey, I called the retirement home and they will have a car at the airport to pick me. All of the payments for the next two years have been dealt with, thankfully. All that's left," she choked up a little, "is to say goodbye."

I nodded, but I wasn't ready to say it yet, and I don't think she was either.

We spent the next half hour talking about school and random tidbits, both of us avoiding the pink elephant in the room. We also threw her few possessions she was taking with her to the homes. I tried to convince her to take more but she always managed to somehow trick me into keeping it.

Around 5 we piled into the car with me driving and her seated next to me. We sat in a comfortable silence holding each other's hands for comfort over the shifter. Too quickly we had reached the airport in Port Angeles.

We stood together before security. It was then that the nerves really hit me.

"Don't worry Mama, I'll be smart and safe. If anyone finds out about me I will disappear. Plus I have been learning to take care of myself for the past twenty years, plus everything l learned before the swim. If anything goes on I'll send a coded letter and if I move I will send you-"

Her placing a warm wrinkled hand on my face interrupted my nervous rant. She looked up into my eyes and smiled softly at whatever she saw in them.

"Goodbye my Jocelyn, you can handle whatever the world throws at you. Spread your wings my child, for the world is waiting."

With that she gave me another smile, then turned and disappeared through the doors and my life. My eyes watered, but I wouldn't let the tears fall. Not yet. I took a deep breath and steeled myself. I turned back to Forks. Back to high school. Back to the vampires. Back to Alice.

 **Sooooo home skillets, what do you think, what did you like, what didn't you like you know the usual. That's if you were planning on writing a review. If not then just think your response after mentally reciting the Russian alphabet along with the numbers of light bulbs in the room you are sitting in, I'll get your review. Or just type it in the box, that works too.**

 **Oh and for those whole really like this and are thinking about following it, I am sorry to say that most likely I will not be keeping these chapters this long. I was camping and sick, so all I did was sit inside and type. It kinda just turned into 10,000 words on its own, idk, psycho story. So, until next time,**

 **BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. The series belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original characters though so I have full rights to make them suffer. And I will. So prepare for hell.**

 **For those who are back for more after my long chapter last time, hello nice to see you again. I love all of you and I hope you continue to enjoy my works! Or if you hate them please continue to do so, consistency is key in marriage. Idk.**

 **Please leave a review or follow if you would like to, the reviews I have gotten so far have made me feel so amazing I swear I was going to cry. So without further adieu, here is chapter 2.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Jpov**

I came out of my meditation with mixed feelings. They were on opposite ends of the spectre. One side of me was depressed. Beyond depressed actually. Today would be the first day of living without my mother in over fifteen years. The only other times were during my swim and when she and I were separated by Travis. I shook my head of these thoughts and focused on the other side of my feelings. The only way to describe these feelings was pure and utter joy. I was incredibly excited to attend school today. Because at school there would be a certain golden eyed, pixie haired vampire there waiting for me their. I shook my head.

 _Sure, Jocelyn. You may have a crush on her but she may only want to be friends with you._

My slow beating heart unexplainably clenched at this. I pushed this strange reaction to the side as I looked at the clock and noticed I only had a twenty minutes to get ready and at school. I panicked. Rapidly I blurred around the house, throwing on clothes, brushing my hair into its curls, grabbing all of my materials for school. School. I looked at the time worried at how much time I had left. One minute had passed. I stared at the clock completely baffled. I mean, I knew I was extremely fast but wow. With Mama home I had never opened the throttle up all the way on my speed and I was damn fast. Even when I had been around vampires I had never used all of my speed, fearing I would be noticed.

Thinking of how fast I could go, I grinned at the thought of running to school. My small Honda wasn't that noticeable so it wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

 **Apov**

We were getting ready for school when the vision hit me.

 _Running._

 _Blurring faster than even a vampire._

 _A giggle could be heard._

 _Light could be seen ahead as the forest opened up._

 _The running turned to a jog before slowing down to a human pace._

 _The forest ended and the high school parking lot started._

 _Whoever the vision was focused on looked over._

 _And there I was, staring, mouth open in shock._

I was pulled out of the vision confused. Usually visions that involved me were from my perspective, I was curious why this one wasn't.

"Maybe your powers are messing up," I heard Edward sneer behind me. I rolled my eyes. I was still pissed at him and Carlisle for their 'diplomatic' plan. Edward had refused to acknowledge anyone telling him that Jasmine wasn't his mate. So Carlisle came up with the idea that we let her decide. Each of us attempting to woo her. I had almost attacked him at the thought of someone else flirting with my mate, but Rosalie had restrained me. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. My thoughts returned to a certain brunette who seemed to be plaguing my mind as of late, not that I was complaining. Behind me I heard Edward snarl at my thoughts, but before I could respond I was pulled into another vision.

 _I was standing in the parking lot, waiting._

 _Something in my chest that I didn't even notice was tight started to relax._

 _I turned away from the forest I had been watching to watch Jasmine drive in._

 _She looked dismayed at something._

 _Then she made eye contact with me._

 _She grew a massive smile._

 _She slowly drove over to park near me._

 _She quickly hopped out and began walking towards me._

As I dropped out of the vision my smile spiked. For the first time in decades I was anxious for high school.

 **Jpov**

I sat in my car, driving towards the high school, slightly put off from my earlier realization. I was all set to run to school when I remembered that the reason that I was excited for school was the vampire that went to school with me. With her vampire siblings. I sighed, while the humans may not notice her walking out of the forest, a group of vampires would be slightly more observant. So I had resigned myself to driving.

I pulled into the parking lot, annoyed that my car was so much slower than I was. I looked around the lot for an empty spot when my eyes made contact with a pair of gold ones. Instantly my face pulled into a smile and I felt something in my chest relax. I noticed that there was a spot not too far from where Alice stood. I drove over and parked. I grabbed my bag and quickly hopped out, anxious to talk to her.

 _What the hell? You talked to her yesterday! Why are you so excited?_

But as soon as I saw her smiling back at me I knew why I was so excited. Something about her set my chest on fire and made me feel like a million bucks. I was on my way to talk to her, staring into those gorgeous topaz as they stared right back. My eyes raked her outfit, noticing the designer skirt and leggings that clung to her legs, along with the top and jacket that seemed to hug her body so well it made my mouth water. Every step closer made me feel even more ecstatic. I opened my mouth to greet her when suddenly my view of her was block. Instantly I glared at the offending dark green shirt, hoping my glare would burn through it. I turned my glare upwards and glared at another pair of golden eyes of the mind reader, but these didn't make me feel warm and fuzzy, but rather like spiders were crawling up my back. Instinctively I took a step back.

"Hello Jasmine, how are you?" he asked.

I racked my brain trying to remember this annoying hindrance something with an E….Edgar? Eddie?

"Hey Eddie, I'm fine, thank you," I replied curtly, thinking of how to get around him.

Some part of me was curious for my immediate dislike of him, but another part of me knew that because every second that I was stuck talking to him was another second taken away from talking to Alice.

I watched as Eddie's gaze turned darker, "Jasmine I would like it if you called me Edward, not that vile nickname," his tone trying to make it an order.

I stiffened, I wasn't going to take orders from this mind reading vampire. However, before I could snap at him, telling him off, a loud laughter broke out behind him. I leaned to the side and noticed Emmett laughing loudly.

"What are you talking about Eddie? I love that nickname?" he managed between laughs.

Edward, turned to glare at the giant, I smirked inwardly. As Edward began to turn back to me I slipped around him on the other side. I heard Rosalie and Emmett laugh at this but I didn't care, I had finally reached my goal.

"Hi Alice," I breathed, suddenly breathless in her presence.

She had been glaring at Edward's back but when she looked slightly up at me it all fell away and she smiled brightly. My heart rate picked up a little and I saw Alice smirk at the loud sound it made. We just stood there and smiled at each other, perfectly content. Until Alice turned to glare at something next to me. Curious as to what broke our moment, I turned and found Edward, completely violating my personal space. I took a step away, fully aware that it brought me one step closer to Alice. I raised an eyebrow at him and he simply looked back at me expectantly. After a moment I figured that he tried talking to me when I was busy admiring the adorablness that was Alice.

"I'm sorry Edward, did you say something?" I asked sounding bored. Behind him Emmett, Rosalie and even the stoic Jasper chuckled.

Edward looked annoyed, "It is quite rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you."

I bristled at that, "And it isn't rude to invade someone's space while they are," my mind flew at what to call what we just did, intimately staring didn't seem like it would be received well, "having a moment."

He conveniently ignored that, "I asked you if you would like me to walk you to your first class."

I almost gagged, he was too creepy, I decided to make a break for it, "Oh, sorry Edward," feigning a sweet voice, "I already made plans to walk Alice to hers." I turned to the rest of the Cullen's. Emmett and Jasper both had their hands over their mouths in an attempt to cover their laughs, it wasn't working well. Rosalie was trying to glare at me, but the corners of her mouth turning up and the mirth dancing in her eyes ruined it.

"Hello Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper," I commented ignoring Edward.

"Hey Jazz #2," Emmett said loudly, grinning like a problem child.

"Hello Jasmine," replied Jasper calmly, in control of his emotions again.

Rosalie just tilted her head but turned to look at Emmett with a confused look on her face.

I looked at Emmett, "Jazz #2?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yup, Jasper over here is Jazz, and since your names both start with jas-, you are officially Jazz #2."

I rolled my eyes and Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head. I chuckled at their relationship, they were total opposites but seemed to fit together perfectly. Emmett's open and kind attitude with Rosalie's…..not so kind attitude. I observed Rosalie, curious about if her obvious not-so-nice-ness was all that there was to her. Then I noticed she stood at the center of all her family members, no more than a step away before they were within arms reach. I took in her wide stance and her arms crossed over her chest, she was in a defensive position. My heart warmed slightly knowing that Rosalie was protective over her siblings, I wondered if she was the eldest and first changed. Looking at the last sibling I noticed some things about him. I could tell Jasper was tense and I understood why, vampire at school surrounded by human heart beats. I wondered if he had been recently changed because I had heard that the younger you were the more difficult it was to stay around humans. I also noticed a similar stance to Rosalie's, however this one wasn't in protection mode but rather seemed like a habit. So military at one point.

I smiled genuinely at them because I liked who I saw when I looked at them, "It was nice to see you all, have a great day, oh and Emmett, if Jasmine in is too long and complicated for you, just call me Jay."

I turned and grabbed Alice's arm and towed her to the school, hearing a soft beautiful laugh that I had to assume was Rosalie's. I smiled to myself knowing that Rosalie was not as shallow as everyone assumed.

Once we were away from creepy Edward I let go of her arm and we walked next to each other. It was when our hands brushed that an incredible desire came over me. I wanted to hold her hand.

I decided to work on making sure she was comfortable with talking to me rather than just jump to holding hands, regardless on how much my heart seemed to want it.

"So Alice, seeing as I am walking you to your class, what do you have first?"

She looked up at me with a mischievous grin, "Well Jay, my first class is Art. And I was unaware we made any plans to walk together."

We reached the entrance to the hallway and I grabbed the handle, opening the door for her. She smiled up at me again. Once inside I started our conversation up again.

"Huh, I am fairly sure I told you yesterday that we would be walking together. Your memory must not be too great."

She and I both smirked at the thought of a vampire having poor memory, they were flipping geniuses.

"Ah, I guess you may be right," she turned to look at me, "but are you sure this wasn't to get away from my brother?"

I started at her for a moment. Anyone who wasn't paying attention to her would have thought she meant it as a joke. But even with only the little amount of time I had spent with her I could see the tightness of her eyes and the clenched fist held at her side. She was nervous about my answer. I knew that while I may keep certain things from her, I would never lie to her, so I decided on honesty.

"Honestly, I stole you for two reasons. One, I am sorry if this upsets you but your brother Edward really gives me the hibbie jebbies," I immediately noticed her hand relax and her eyes lighten up, mentally I fist pumped, "and two, I'd rather spend time with you."

As soon as I said it I realized it could have been too much too fast so I attempted to ease it up by throwing in a gentle hip bump. But when I saw her face I realized it was too late, her eyes were wide and something unrecognizable was there. I waited for the rejection or the awkward brush off. Instead her smile grew till I wasn't sure it could stay on her face anymore and she reached over and grabbed my hand, merging her fingers with my own. The spark that traveled up my arm and straight to my heart where it electrocuted it into beating as fast as a humans. I had thought that when Alice smiled was my favorite time with her, I was wrong. When she held my hand was no doubt the most amazing feeling ever. I smiled almost drunkenly as I stared at her. She smiled back up at me.

Suddenly she looked around and noticed the near empty hallway, "Come on we're going to be late!"

We picked up the pace, our bound hands still connected. We reached her classroom, and looked at each other. I got an idea looking into her eyes.

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

 **Apov**

I looked up at her confused, "Sure, what do you need?"

She looked away sheepishly, "Um after class ends, can you stand outside this classroom for a moment?"

I was even more confused, "Why?"

"Just can you please?" she asked quietly.

I was confused but I nodded. The smile she gave back was so worth me not understanding. Until we held hands her smile was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. But now it was an extremely close second. For some reason I couldn't help myself, I lunged forward and again planted my lips on her warm cheek.

I quickly breathed in her calming mint scent before slowly pulling away. The look on her face of pure ecstasy on her face made my dead unbeating heart almost start up again. She pulled her face together before giving me one last smile. She turned and fast walked through the empty hallways to her next class.

I gently placed my fingers on my lips and revelled in the sensation of her warmth on my lips. Suddenly I frowned. Both her cheek and her hand, while warm, weren't the normal temperature for a human being. She was slightly cooler, perhaps in the low eighties. I thought about her bradycardia and wondered if that was the cause, I only have one medical degree so I thought about asking Carlisle about her symptoms and if something could happen.

After no vision came I shrugged it off for know and continued into my Art class. The teacher smiled at me when I entered and went back to preparing for a lecture. I snorted mentally, there was nothing that she could teach that I didn't already know, art was my passion and she knew that I was way ahead of whatever she could think of. She generally left me alone and let me do whatever I wanted as long as I turned in canvases regularly. So this class gave me plenty of time to think.

Particularly why the heck Jasmine wanted me to wait at my class. Spent the rest of the class trying to force myself into a vision but nothing would come involving her. I did get several involving the stocks we own, I mentally told myself to tell Carlisle about the changes. But I got nothing about her.

I looked up at the clock and saw there was only a few minutes remaining. I started packing up which, at the human pace, took up the remaining time. As soon as the bell rang I was up and out of the door. And I waited. It took a minute but then I saw her through the sea of people. She was walking toward me her eyes determined and focus. I felt a vision come on.

 _Jasmine walked up to me, her eyes determined but anxious._

" _Hi. What is your next class?"_

 _I tilt my head, "Hi back and Biology, why?"_

 _She nodded to herself then held out her hand._

" _Would you mind terribly miss, if I accompanied you to your next class?" she asked in a British accent._

I came out grinning like the Cheshire cat.

 **Jpov**

I knew I wanted her to wait for me but I had no idea why or what I planned to do. But when her eyes met mine I knew. I wanted to walk her to her next class. Heck I wanted to walk her to every class. I just wanted to spend every waking moment with her. And since neither of us didn't sleep or age, I guess that meant eternity. I was determined.

I was looking her in the eyes when it happened. She was still looking at me, but her eyes weren't. They were glazed over as if focused on something else. It was only a few seconds, but it was enough for me to notice. However I filed it away to think about later when I noticed her grinning like a fool.

I walked up the remaining few steps and then I stood next to the object of my constant desire. I was nervous but I hoped that she wouldn't mind spending time with me.

"Hi. What is your next class?" I asked cutting to the chase.

She tilted her head off to the side, which made me want to coo and hold her in a hug because of how adorable she looked.

"Hi back and Biology, why?" She asked.

I nodded, committing it to memory.

I faked a British accent and held out my hand, "Would you mind terribly miss, if I accompanied you to your next class?"

Her smile didn't fade as she pulled her skirt slightly out and curtsied and responded in an accent that was leagues better than mine, "Of course miss, I could not think of anything more enjoyable."

She placed her hand in mine and we walked together to her next class. We walked in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. This time I noticed that everyone was staring at us, completely baffled. I didn't care. I was holding hands with the most beautiful and adorable girl in the school.

Too soon we reached her next class. Like last time we turned and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Could you do me another favor," I whispered.

She grinned, "Yes?"

I swallowed, "Could you wait for me again."

She grinned and then she did it again. This time I was mentally prepared for it, or as much as I could be. Her lips landed on my cheek and I felt my knees go weak at the cold sensation. Suddenly they were gone and I realized that at some point I had closed my eyes. I opened them in time to see the door close behind Alice as she disappeared into her class.

I don't even remember walking to my next class I was in such a state of euphoria. The next thing I realized is I was sitting in my Spanish class and the teacher was in the middle of the lecture. I tried to focus but for obvious reasons my mind kept turning back to my short pixie-haired vampire.

I sat up at that thought. _MY_?! She wasn't my anything. I couldn't claim her like that. She was only a friend. That thought however made my heart start to crumble, which only stopped when I added the word 'so far'.

Ignoring my rambling thoughts, I turned to the clock, and watch it count down. I wasn't concerned about the class, I had already taken over 10 years of Spanish along with 3 French and a single Russian. So I simply watched the clock tick down. Every second bringing me closer to Alice.

As soon as the bell rang I quickly walked out of the class, ignoring the insulted look on the teacher's face, and fast walked back to Alice's Biology class. I saw her bouncing lightly on her toes with a smile on her face as she waited for me. Her smile made me smile. I walked up to her and ignored all sense of doubt in my mind and held out my hand expectantly.

"Next?" I asked.

She smiled up at me before placing her hand in my and entwining our fingers, "Ap English."

I filed that and we began walking. This time she didn't stay quiet but rather began asking me questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite book?" 

"Harry Potter, any one of the books except Deathly Hallows." 

"Favorite thing to do in free time?"

I opened my mouth and I almost said it. What I really love to do. What no one can know about. I quickly thought of my second favorite thing.

"S-swimming," cursing myself for the stutter.

She looked at me curiously. But thankfully, and at the same time unfortunately, we had reached her classroom.

This time Jasper was waiting for her outside as well, and he was grinning this strange grin.

"Hey Jazz #1," I popped out.

He rolled his eyes, "Hello Jay, and since you are just Jay I do believe it is unnecessary to add the number to Jazz."

I grinned at him as he walked through the door. Turning slightly I looked down at Alice as she turned up to look at me. Again we stared at each other, however this time before she could, I used a little of my speed and kissed her on the cheek gently. Her cold cheek on my lips was incredible. I leaned back slowly, not wanting to end it. When I finally pulled away I noticed the awestruck look on her face. For some reason this made me smirk. I turned and walked away, after a couple of feet I looked back and saw her still standing there, with the same look on her face. This made me giggle before heading to my next class.

Third period Geometry was a pain. Not surprisingly word had gotten around about me hanging out with Alice, and Jessica wanted to know everything.

"Why are you walking with Alice Cullen?"

"Because I want to."

"Yeah but she is a CULLEN."

"Yes Jessica, I am well aware of her last name."

She didn't seem to notice my sarcasm and put up a thoughtful look. Which suddenly got darker.

"You know, hanging out with her won't get you closer to dating Edward."

I sputtered at this, "W-w-what?

The teacher cleared his throat and glared at us. We mumbled an apology before he went back to his lecture.

"You know what I mean Jasmine, all the girls are after him."

I looked at her wide eyed, "Why would I want to date Edward?"

She looked genuinely shocked at this, "But he's Edward Cullen!"

I continued, "Exactly He's pushy, creepy, and has no idea about the meaning of personal space. Just being around him makes my skin crawl. He is all yours."

She stared at me wide eyed before turning back to the board speechless.

I spent the rest of the period ignoring the strange looks Jessica sent my way. As soon as the bell rang I told her that I would see her in English before walking back to my Alice.

 _THERE IT IS AGAIN! WHY AM I LAYING CLAIM ON HER?_

However those thought disappeared when I saw her. She looked nothing like last time when she was all bubbly. Now she stood there looking depressed and slightly angry. She was also biting her lip. Which if she wasn't looking so sad would have made me want to grab it between my teeth and-

 _WAIT WHAT?_

Suddenly she looked up from the ground and saw me. I waited for the smile but it never came. I immediately was worried and I let my instincts take over. I picked up the pace until I stood right in front of her.

"Alice," I asked placing my hand on her cheek, "what's wrong."

She sighed and leaned into my hand, which made some part of me feel all bubbly, "I am not going to ask you to walk me to my next class."

My heart clenched, "Why, what happened?" I moved to pull my hand away.

She placed a cool hand on mine, holding mine in place, "Unfortunately my next class is Gym, and even more unfortunately my brother Edward is in that class with me."

Suddenly I understood, she knows I don't really like him, so she is letting me avoid him. But I wouldn't let him get in the way of spending time with Alice. She was so worth dealing with his creepiness.

Wordlessly I moved my hand and grabbed hers, then I began walking towards the gymnasium, dragging Alice along with me.

"Jasmine, what are you doing?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

I huffed loudly before stopping and turning to face her.

"If you seriously think that Edward's presence will make me not want to spend time with you then you have completely misjudged how I feel about you."

I turned back to start dragging again, but not before I noticed her shock then smile softly at my words. The walk to the gym was quick but the fact that Edward was standing outside the door made it incredibly unappealing to actually walk all the way. But I did, for Alice.

"Hello Edward," I replied curtly.

He leaned against the wall in a way that I guess he thought was attractive and smiled his creepy little smile.

"Hello Jasmine, it's nice to see you again."

I noticed his eyes flicker to Alice and saw his mouth open slightly and realized he was going to talk to in a vampire whisper. I quickly focused my ears.

"See I told you that she would want to see me," he whispered like a know-it-all.

I would have rolled my eyes but Alice tensing and starting to pull away made me realize that she took his cruel words to heart. Quickly I tightened my grip and swung her back to me. As I was coming down I noticed her eyes had slightly blackened. Ignoring that I planted an intentionally loud kiss on her cheek. I heard Edward snarl quietly at this but I only had eyes for the girl staring up at me surprised.

"Told you," I whispered knowing Edward could hear me, "no matter how creepy he is, you are worth every moment."

Her eyes grew and her mouth opened slightly, rapidly pulling in a quiet gasp. I placed my hand gently on her cheek other cheek, staring down at her again golden eyes. Edward unfortunately opened his mouth again saying something about class starting soon. Pissed off that he almost ruined a really good thing I summoned all of my courage.

"See you soon, love," I quietly whispered.

Her eyes widened more and a small smile appeared on her lips. To the side Edward snarled again before opening the door and walking away, stomping like a child. After a moment I grinned down at her.

"Thought he'd never leave," I said quietly.

She smiled up at me, her eyes now almost glowing, "I agree."

Realizing how quiet it was I looked up and noticed the hallways were empty. I looked down to my vampire.

"Sorry Alice, but unfortunately I have to run or I'm going to be late to class," I gave her another peck on the cheek and took off the down the hallway.

"Wait!" I heard behind me, I turned but still continued backward, Alice looked at the cafeteria before looking back at me, "you should eat with the group you ate with yesterday."

I came to a dead stop, "Why?"

She looked upset at the idea, "You won't make any friends eating with us, plus Edward will be sitting with us. And I don't want to put you through dealing with him."

I was about to reply that it didn't matter to me when I noticed her sullen expression. I realized she wanted me to sit with her but she was looking out for me.

I shuffled my feet and mumbled, "Alright Alice."

She smiled weakly at me before disappearing through gym door. I sighed quietly, much less excited now. I knew I still would be late to my class so I ran over and walked through to the class right as the below rang. The teacher gave me a disapproving stare, I smiled apologetically before walking to the empty seat next to Jessica.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Are you sitting with us today?"

I so wanted to say no, but unfortunately I said, "Yup."

She studied me before nodding to herself and looking toward the teacher.

Class took too long. I was tired of learning this things over and over. English never changed, junior level classes all used the same books. Math, once you learned the formulas it became pointless. New languages could be fun, but most high schools only offered the more common ones. Science classes at least changed with time, plus different teachers have different experiments. I sighed for the hundredth time and looked at the clock. Thankfully it was almost the end of class. I counted down the seconds, revelling in the sound of the bell ringing. I packed my bag as I listened to Jessica drabble about random things like Mike and the dance coming up. I listen half heartedly, still upset I couldn't spend time with Alice.

We walked to the cafeteria and we were joined by Angela and Eric. The only two who seemed like genuinely good people. Even though Eric seemed to have a small crush on me. We entered the smelly room and my eyes immediately sought Alice. I found her and my heart clenched. She was sitting with her siblings looking miserable into her tray of food and pushing it around. I wanted to run over and hold her and make her feel better, but for now I respected her wishes.

After buying our food, I walked over with the humans to their table and sat down. Everyone was talking at once. Mike and Tyler were trying to flirt with me, both failing miserably. Angela was talking to Eric about one of their classes as she tried to discretely stare at Ben. Lauren and Jessica were gossiping about anyone and everyone. Meanwhile I sat there and ate small bites of the worst food ever. Suddenly Jessica turned to me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," she faked whispered.

I looked up and stupidly followed her eyes and made eye contact. He was sitting alone at a table between ours and the rest of the Cullen's. He smiled and gestured for me to come to him with his finger, what a jerk.

"Does he mean you?!" Jessica squeaked. Of course she thought it was nice to be summoned like a pet.

I sighed, "Yeah, probably."

I was about to look down and continue eating ignoring him entirely when my chest tightened almost painfully. Instinctively I looked at Alice and noticed her glaring at Edward with what appeared to be a mangled fork in her hand. She looked to be in equal parts pain and anger. My heart went out to her and I immediately stood up and grabbed my tray. After a quick goodbye to the group, who stared at me with faces of awe and jealousy, I set on a path to Alice. I only had eyes for her as she hunched forward staring at her useless tray of food. I was almost halfway when my vision was once again blocked by dark green shirt. Again I glared at it, but this time I was thinking fire. Burning it to a crisp with its occupant still inside. Strangly surprised at my violent thoughts, I turned upwards to glare at Edward.

"What do you want," I said loudly and dripping with venom.

He missed it entirely, "I was wondering if you would like to sit with today."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

The boys at the closest table placed their hands over their mouths to cover their laughs. I smirked hoping he would get the message. He didn't.

"Well I decided as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

 **JASPERpov**

Emmett, Rosalie and I were laughing at Edward. Alice was still glaring at him but her emotions also showed that she was thrilled that Jasmine was obviously rejecting Edward's offer, well obvious to everyone except Edward apparently.

We all listened in as he gave his response to her venomous why.

"I decided as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

Rosalie scoffed and Emmett rolled his eyes. But I breathed in rapidly and my eyes shot to Jasmine. Her emotions had changed dramatically. Before it was annoyance and anger. But now everything was drowned in fear and her heart rate was flying. So much pure terror.

"She's terrified of him," I whispered to my family.

Their eyes snapped to me.

"What? Why?" both Rosalie and Alice replied.

I shrugged, "She was just annoyed with him but as soon as he brought up hell everything shifted. All her emotions are telling her to flee."

"No," we heard Jasmine respond, her voice quivering slightly and missing the venom from before.

We turned to watch her sidestep around Edward before walking toward us. With each step her fear diminished, but it was replaced with concern. My brows furrowed as I tried to figure out why. I had assumed that she possibly figured out our identity at first and was scared of what we are. But she seemed more comfortable the closer she got to us. I was baffled.

"She didn't figure out what we are, it's just Edward she is afraid of," I whispered at a rate to quiet for humans.

She feigned nonchalance and grabbed the chair next to Alice and spun it around, straddling it and placing her tray on the table. She smiled at us but grabbed Alice's hand and immediately I felt her comfort. Her heart beat slowed to its incredibly slow pace. Slightly lower than usual actually, I was curious if the stress caused her heart rate to slow.

"Sup guys, hope you don't mind me joining you. Jessica was a pain with the gossip. I couldn't stay there any longer or I would be responsible of something of questionable legality," she chuckled lightly but it was tense.

Curious at her reactions I leaned forward, "Why didn't you sit with Edward then."

Her eyes flew to me, and I didn't need to be an empath to see the fear behind her eyes, "Um, sorry if any of you get insulted by this but-uh, your brother doesn't understand personal space and the idea of privacy. So I'd rather not be alone with him."

Emmett chuckled lightly at this, "No he really doesn't get the idea of privacy," trying to lighten up the mood.

It didn't work, both Rosalie and Alice had tensed at her words. I knew they both focused on the words 'be alone' and were thinking sexual assault. Alice was concerned because she was her mate and Rosalie was angry and worried because of her past. Before they could talk to her though Jasmine cleared her throat.

"Um, I don't know if you heard Edward, but he just said that he was going to hell, like he was damned. Do you guys," she swallowed, "like actually believe you are damned?"

I had no idea why but I could feel that her fear came from this, she was concerned and afraid that we did think that we were damned. I quickly and quietly informed the others about her emotions. Hoping they wouldn't do something stupid. Just as Alice was opening her mouth, Jasmine's eyes flickered to me and I felt a rapid sensation of confusion, shock and understanding before they turned back to what she was feeling before.

 _What was that?_

 **JPOV**

 _Not Travis. He's not Travis. He meant it as a joke. Maybe. Hopefully. Please god mean it as a joke._

After rejecting him I did a quick side step and walked around him, ignoring the shocked expression on his face. Walking over to Alice I rubbed the inside of my elbow where all my scars were. My chest was still tight with fear after sitting down with Alice and holding her hand, but I felt better. Comforted in her space. My heart rate dropped and instinctively I turned my hearing up to listen for Edward. Once I heard he stormed out in a fit, I asked them if they really thought they were damned. I was just about to turn my hearing down when I heard Jasper whisper.

"You guys, don't play around with this. Her emotions are showing that she is really concerned about this." my eyes flickered to his.

 _My emotions? He can feel my emotions! Oh, empathy!_

Instantly after my realization I focused on the original problem, not wanting to give away I heard him. I turned to Alice and silently begged that she didn't believe she was damned just because she was a vampire.

Alice smiled gently and placed her hand on my hand that was holding her other hand.

"No Jasmine, Edward is the only one who believes such things. We aren't sure why, but he just does."

I breathed in a sigh of relief, not even bothered if the vampires noticed. I turned and looked at Emmett and Rosalie. Both nodded at me.

"Yeah," Rosalie said looking at me concerned, "Edward has thus stupid belief that he is going to be damned for eternity. It's stupid really."

Emmett laughed loudly at that, "Yeah, I don't get what he is always whining about, I plan on living forever so I have no interest in whether or not my soul is apparently damned."

The other three at the table looked sharply at him but I decided to ease them.

I laughed loudly, "Okay Nicolas Flamel, when you make the sorcerer's stone let me know and I'll totally buy one."

I smirked at Emmett, who stared at me confused. My jaw dropped. No way.

"Who's that?" Emmett asked innocently.

My palm smacked my face. A freaking immortal vampire didn't know who Nicolas Flamel was. I rubbed my eyes severely disappointed.

"Emmett…..just Google Nicolas Flamel next time you can. Okay?" I breathed out, exasperated.

The rest of them chuckled lightly at Emmett's baffled face. Rosalie and Alice both turned back to me, concern evident on their faces.

"Are you okay love, you looked a little freaked when you came over," Alice asked gently.

I smiled back at her, "Yeah, something Edward said reminded me of what someone once told me, just a bit too much déjà vu for me. But I fine now," giving her a half truth.

I squeezed her cold hand to reassure her. But I pulled my hand out to rub my arm again as it itched at the thought of Travis. She looked curious but I smiled and placed my hand back in hers.I didn't miss Rosalie's look at Jasper and his tiny nod back. I wished I could say something but for now I simply stared into Alice's eyes. I pushed my tray forward, moving the props away. I turned to the other vampires and laid my chin on my other arm, observing.

"So I already know that Edward is depressing, Emmett is a child and Alice is adorable. What about the two of you. What are you like?" I asked.

Alice laid her head on my back as Emmett sputtered and placed his hands flat on the table.

"And where on earth, Jasmine, did you come across the idea that I was a child. I am older than you!"

Everyone chuckled as I responded with, "Oh shush up Emmett the adults are talking now."

Emmett stared slack-jawed at me, Rosalie chuckled at his face. I turned to her.

"What are you like Miss Rosalie Hale?" I asked.

She looked at me shocked, "W-what do you mean?"

I shrugged, or I shrugged as well as someone who was half laying on a table with someone on top of them can shrug.

"Just curious about your likes, dislikes, whatever."

She seemed surprised, "Um, well I like cars I guess," I motioned for her to continue, "I'm actually the mechanic at the house. I am the one the builds, tunes, and pretty much does everything in the garage. Like this past week, on my BMW M3 I just-"

She continued to speak car for the next ten minutes as we all stared at her amused, well I'm not sure about Alice because she was playing with my hair. I didn't understand pretty much any of what Rosalie said, but the passion in her eyes made me not want to interrupt. However Emmett didn't feel the same, quietly, he began humming the music played at the Oscar's to get the people to finish their speeches. Rosalie didn't notice. Jasper turned to hide his laughing and I felt Alice shaking silently on my back, I kept my face straight because so far I really liked Rosalie and I didn't want to get on her bad side.

"-and when I was tuning Emmett's jeep…what's so funny?" Rosalie asked, pausing in her speech.

Unfortunately for Emmett, he kept humming, so she heard him. She gave him a questioning glance to which he shrugged.

"You just kept talking and I don't even think she understood ten words you said," he told her.

She smacked his arm hard and looked at me and I could tell she was embarrassed that about her moment. I attempted to reassure her.

"Actually it was quite awesome to see you talk about something you're so passionate about. Plus, Emmett, I actually wanted to hear from her. So it was unnecessary for you to interrupt."

Rosalie smile at me, and then a thought seemed to run across her face, "Wait does that mean you understood what I was talking about?"

She looked so hopeful that I was another girl interested in cars, and I really hated to burst her bubble.

"Ah no, no clue actually." I said wincing awkwardly.

Jasper couldn't keep it in any longer and started laughing hysterically and Alice was now in vibration mode as she giggled into my back. Emmett laughed once but a single glare from Rosalie shut him up. He stared back at her eyes wide with fear as she seemed to think of a suitable punishment for him.

Then she decided, "No sex for two months."

I couldn't help it, the three of us busted up looking at Rosalie's evil grin and Emmett's horrified stare. Rosalie tried glaring at us as well but when the corners of her lips turned up it ruined the picture. We laughed even harder at her glare, and the moment when Emmett stuttered out an apology and a plea rolled into one was priceless.

Unfortunately the bell rang ending lunch and our wild antics. I stood up, grabbing Alice's tray with my own. I gave Jasper a pointed stare.

"Next time, it's your turn Jazz #1."

He groaned and Emmett laughed at him, until Jasper reminded him that he was going to be in for a long two months. As I walked to the trash can with Alice in tow, we listened chuckling as both boys groaned. I dumped the trash out and placed the trays on the counter. With my hands finally free I held out my hand to Alice and we entwined our fingers. I smiled at her and she smiled right back.

"Alright hun, what's your next class?" Looking up and pulling her through the hallway.

Suddenly she stopped, pulling me back and to a stop. I looked down and noticed her frowning.

"What's wrong?"

She looked annoyed at something, "Your next class is Biology."

I frowned, confused, "Yes, and?"

She rolled her eyes, exasperated, "With Edward genius."

Oh. OH. "Oh."

"Yeah oh."

We stood in silence. She bit her bottom lip thinking of a solution. I stared at it, all I wanted to do was lean down, tilt her head back, and use my mouth to pull her li-

"Fine, I'll walk you to and from your class," Alice's voice pulled me from my thoughts, startling me and making me jump.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't make eye contact so I just tightened my grip on her hand and started walking.

"Um yeah, sure. L-let's-uh-go," I stuttered out.

She smirked, "Any interest in sharing your thoughts?"

I shook my head rapidly, my heart beating rapidly, well for me rapidly. She grinned harder at my embarrassment and squeezed my hand. Too quickly we reached the door to my class. My embarrassment was gone and I frowned at the door, not anxious to open it and see Edward again. I looked down a noticed Alice concentrating on the door.

No, it was more like she was focusing on something past the door. I stared at her, curious as to what she was doing? Does she also have a gift? Suddenly she sighed.

"Ugh, Edward hasn't decided anything yet." she whispered.

What? What do Edward's decisions have to do with anything? She turned up to me biting her lip again. I quickly looked away, her doing that made me think of too many things. I felt her place a hand on my cheek and I turned to look down at her. We looked each other in the eye, our feelings no longer the light and fluffy. She stood on her tip toes and gently pressed her lips to my cheek. We stayed there in that position for a few moments. Neither wanting to move. Too soon she leaned back and dropped back on to her feet.

 **Apov**

I didn't feel guilty at all breathing my scent on Jasmine at all. I hoped to remind Edward that she was mine. I knew that he didn't believe that he wasn't her mate, but I hoped that he figured it out soon.

I gave her one more smile before turning and moving quickly to my next class. I knew I couldn't look back, else I my vampire instincts would kick in and I would blur to her and steal her and never let her go.

Minutes later I sat in my classroom, the desk was bent slightly as I wrung my hands on the metal support beams. I kept concentrating on Jasmine and Edward, waiting for one of them make a decision so I could catch them in a vision. I sat there and chewed on my lower lip. Suddenly I felt one coming, I wanted to jump up and scream in relief.

 _Edward was looking at Jasmine, smiling._

 _The two boys in front of them were turned in their seats to hear better, grins on their faces._

" _I've noticed that you seem to be spending time with my sister, I was curious why."_

 _Jasmine looked exasperated as she moved away from her doodling._

" _Yes Edward, astute observation. Your observational skills astound me."_

 _The words were dripping with sarcasm, but Edward didn't notice and beamed at the praise._

 _Until the snickering alerted him to the boys in front of them._

 _He read their minds before snarling quietly, turning to Jasmine._

 _But she had long since gone back to doodling._

" _Jasmine, you never told me why you actually like spending time with Alice, everyone finds her to be too much._

 _Jasmine looked up and glared straight at Edward, who flinched back at her dark look._

" _It's because I enjoy spending time with her. And I find her absolutely perfect. So keep your opinions to yourself."_

 _She was seething at the end of her speech, the boys in front actually leaning forward away from her._

 _Edward, however, leaned forward._

" _You say she is perfect, but she is far from it, I could tell you stories about her that would terrify you."_

 _She looked back surprised._

 _She opened her mouth._

Suddenly I was pulled out of the vision. No. NO. NO NO NO I needed to get it back! I felt the metal bar in my hands warped as I crushed it in my hands. Edward was going to tell her that I have killed people or that I have no recollection of my past. Something dark about me. And if she ran, I didn't know how I would survive. Suddenly I felt it coming back.

 _She opened her mouth._

 _She closed it, noticing Edward's creepy smile._

 _She lean forward menacingly._

" _And I bet, Edward, that she has plenty of dark stories involving you. And while I would never believe your stories, I would believe her undoubtedly. So I want you to do me a favor. I want you to face forward and do not speak to me. Else I will ask Alice, or any one of your other siblings, to tell me all of your darkest secrets. And every time you look at me I will revel in the joy of watching you suffer as I recount every single one of your secrets in detail. Maybe tell them to Jessica as well so the whole school can whisper behind your back about how horrid you are. So how about you save me the energy and you the suffering by never speaking to me again."_

 _The boys in front were wide eyed in fear._

 _Edward had gotten the memo and was facing forward, jaw clenched._

 _Jasmine's hand was shaking and she absent-mindedly rubbed the inside of elbow._

I was elated as I came out of the vision, loving how my mate handled Edward. I was thrilled that she had faith in me. It made my dead heart throb in ways that should have been impossible.

Suddenly I frowned. I was curious as to why she rubbed her arm. Thinking back I realized that she did that several times during lunch as well. But the only times she did it were when we were talking about Edward's belief in his damnation. Then I stiffened and sat up. No, she did it one other time. When she was talking about the person that gave her déjà vu with Edward she rubbed her arm. What did it mean? What was she hiding under her sleeves?

 **Jpov**

I didn't think I could do it but I did. Staring into those eyes it felt like looking at Travis all over again. My arm throbbed at every word I said. But some fierce part of me wouldn't let him insult Alice like he was trying to. I put as much emotion as I could into every threat, trying to keep the fear from showing in my voice. When I finally finished and Edward looked forward angrily, my arm felt like spiders were crawling over the lines. I rubbed it to soothe the ache, mentally exhausted. Thankfully the teacher called the class to attention so I was able to distract myself.

The rest of the class passed by in a blur as the teacher tried to teach me something I had already learned several times, and never forgotten. I did notice the boys in front of us give me several looks that ranged from impressed to terrified. I didn't even have the energy to smile or smirk at them but rather just continued to doodle. I needed my source of unlimited energy, I needed my Alice. I didn't even have the energy to question myself as I claimed her again. Taking way too long, the bell rang. Edward turned and looked like he was going to attempt talking to me again but I was already packed and rushing out of the class. Alice had promised to walk me to our last class. I exited the classroom and there she was. She was leaning against the wall on the other side of the hallway. She smiled at me brightly, but I just walked expressionless until I stood right in front of her.

Her face changed to one of confusion, "Wha-"

I didn't let her finish, simply dropping my forehead against her cold marble shoulder.

After a quiet moment she asked me, "Um, Jasmine, what are you doing?"

"Charging, now shush," I replied quickly.

She seemed shocked into silence for a moment. Then she started shaking. A lot. I sighed and lifted my head. She had a hand over her mouth as she was trying to hold in her giggles. I gave her a look.

"You are the worst charging station," I turned and starting walking toward our next class.

"Wait! Noooo! Jay come back," I heard her start running after me, "Nooo, please I promise I will be a better charging station."

She reach me and stood in front of me, pouting. And I almost died at that look. She looked so adorable and so freaking cute. Instantly I was charged and my mind was running a mile a minute. Unfortunately all of my thoughts after that weren't exactly clean.

My heart raced and I grabbed her hand, smiling down at her, "'Kay, I'm charged now."

She looked confused at this but I kept smiling almost drunkenly at her which seemed to reassure her. I tightened my grip slightly and lifted our arms above her head. I loosened and spun her around dancing style till her back was to me. I closed the distance till my chest was against her back and I dropped my chin onto her shoulder.

"Alright, one class left, let's do this," I said.

She chuckled at my antics. I lifted my head off of her and started walking to the class, grabbing her hand as I walked by. We walked in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's presence.

The class was enjoyable as we sat together. One part of me was totally astounded and scared on how content and relaxed I was with her, and how big my crush was getting. It was the part that constantly pointed out that I had only known her for two days. But the rest of me disagreed. With Alice I felt...complete. Like a part of me that I had been missing and never knew was gone had just filled in. She made me feel like I could tell her everything. And that thought alone terrified me.

We were walking out of the school when Alice said goodbye. It wasn't a brief one but I couldn't say anything. I stared open mouthed as she reached up and kissed my cheek. She stared into my eyes one last time and turned to join her family members.

Every part of me, including the one that was scared, screamed out one word.

No.

 **Apov**

Leaving my mate hurt. My dead heart broke as I looked up to her hurt face after kissing her cheek. But I couldn't be with her any longer. I wished that I could pick her up and run away with her. Keeping her to myself for the rest of eternity. But I couldn't. So after sending as much love I could to her, I turned and walked towards my siblings, heart crumbling.

I made it two steps.

To steps and suddenly my jacket was yanked back, stopping me.

I felt the slightly warm hand on the back of my neck gripping the shirt I was wearing. Normally the thought of someone stretching my clothes would send me on a rampage even Emmett would run from, but for now I was just confused.

I tilted my head back slightly and turned back to look at Jasmine. Who had the strangest combination of determination and confusion as she stared at me and then at her arm holding me.

"Um Jasmine, could you please let me go?" 

Her jaw clenched and she stiffened, "No."

I did NOT see that coming, "N-no?"

She turned to her car, nodded to herself and then looked over to my siblings, whose expressions probably ranged from shock, confusion, and anger.

"Sorry Cullen's," she shouted, causing everyone there to turn at us and stare disbelievingly, "I am kidnapping your sister. I'll drop her off at your house later."

Emmett, never one to let an opportunity slide, cupped his hands and shouted back, "Don't worry Jay. The brat never stops talking. You can keep her!"

I lifted my head up and watched as Jasper, Emmett AND Rosalie laughed at me before hopping into the Volvo. I didn't miss Edward's glare but I didn't really care about that.

Suddenly Jasmine started walking, still holding my collar and towing me behind her. If I hadn't been a vampire blessed with an incredible amount of grace I most likely would have found myself falling on the several times on this strange endeavor.

At the car, Jasmine walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. She used her strength to swing me into the car, if I hadn't been so confused about what was going on I would've realized that the strength needed to throw a vampire around was quite substantial. But as it was I could only stare at the dashboard in confusion, then at when she Jasmine opened her door and sat down. We sat in silence for what for seemed like hours, both trying to figure out what just happened.

Suddenly Jasmine's head nodded, again to herself. She turned to look at me a huge grin on face.

"So what would you like to do while you have been kidnapped?"

 **SUP MY LOYAL SUBJECTS. I really only planned on this chapter being about 4000 words, but I think this story is possessed and each time my fingers find the keyboard the strangely evil story hiding in the back of my mind takes over and I just keep typing. It's a problem, I have a problem. But I like this problem.**

 **Regardless, I'm not going to tell you to plan for a shorter chapter next time, cuz I seriously have no idea what it will be like! WE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT TOGETHER.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review or flattery or your own methods to summon a demon (I always enjoy new ones). LOVE YOU!**

 **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: So on a journey of self-enlightenment I came across the Forest of Dreams. I found several people have dreamed of owning Twilight, such as what they would do, what they would change. Unfortunately I must inform all who still hope for it that Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer alone. Also I came across a dream of someone opening a portal to another realm in order to steal a baguette from a French dude. Not sure if you are reading this, but Dreaming Trans-Dimensional Baguette Thief….I approve.**

 **ENJOY my next chapter. Or don't! Oh and like the first whole part will be from Alice's point of view.**

 **Apov**

I was miffed. Well...no not really. Actually I was having a wonderful time. Everything we had done so far has been amazing and I have loved spending time with my mate. But she unknowingly found the one flaw with my psychic power.

She wasn't making any decisions. Everything was a spur of the moment, last minute thing. Which I didn't mind, except I had no idea what was going to happen next.

After my supposed kidnapping, she tore out of the parking lot like a woman on a mission. We sat in an awkward silence before she not so subtly turned on the radio. It wasn't so subtly because the volume had been left on max when it was last turned off. Both of jumped at the sound of 70's rock blaring out of the speakers. She had quickly turned it down and looked incredibly embarrassed. It was too perfect of a chance for me not to tease her.

"So my punishment in this kidnapping is to listen to the 70's?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She turned sharply to me, "W-W-WHAT? What do you mean 'punishment'?"

I scoffed, "It's the 70's, no one likes the 70's."

Jasmine seemed like she wasn't able to decide if she was supposed to keep her eyes on the road or if she should glare at me.

"The 70's were awesome!" She stated quite indignantly, "The parties, the people, the clothes, and especially the music!"

I stared at her, jaw dropping in shock, "You're serious?"

"Heck yeah I'm serious!"

I sat up, "No. No. And an overall resounding no. The eighties were absolutely dreadful. The parties were marijuana and LSD induced. The people were rude and disgusting with all that free love crud. The clothing was so ridiculous and unfashionable. Sure the music may have had its fun moments but it was such an awful decade."

She stiffened, "How can you say that, the people from the 70's were MY people, I grew up with that music!"

I frowned, she was only 17, "What?"

She looked at me and notice my confusion, "My mom," she replied quickly, "She always played the 70's. I grew up listening to that."

"Oh."

Something seemed off about her response, but her heartbeat was so slow I couldn't tell if she was nervous. I frowned again, it was beating really slowly. Barely at 40 bpm's now. That couldn't be healthy. I would defiantly have to talk to Carlisle about it.

We continued to argue music all the way to, apparently, Port Angeles. She stuck with her ludicrous idea that the 70's were amazing, but besides that we both had surprisingly similar taste, even in the oldies. Both of us preferring the up beat songs of a decade but also sometimes enjoying the slower ones but only during certain occasions. We did agree that the boy bands and pop songs of the 90's were the worst.

When she pulled over in a parking spot on the main road I looked at the clock, which made me frown. I frowned because it only took us around 40 minutes to complete something that usually took over an hour. I didn't notice it as a vampire, but she exceedingly fast.

She cleared her throat, "Well moving on past your poor taste in music," she pointedly ignored my scoff, "we need to talk about what we are doing today."

I looked confused until I looked out the front window and noticed the giant mall. I squealed and started bouncing on the seat.

"SHOPPING!"

She started laughing. It took me a moment of just enjoying the sound of her beautiful laugh, but I quickly realized she wasn't laughing at my behavior like my siblings do, but rather at something she thought was funny. I turned an inquisitive eye at her, but it probably wasn't that effective with my wide smile that I had from the idea of shopping. She took one look at my face then opened her door. She was about to step out when she turned back to look at me.

"We aren't shopping."

I was speechless as she smirked at my face and proceeded out of the car. It took the sound of her closing her door to knock me out of my zone. I quickly scrabbled at of the car, and I didn't even try to hide the annoyance from my face and voice.

"What do you mean we aren't shopping?"

Even though I was slightly angry with her I didn't hesitate to slip my hand into hers when she offered it.

She smirked at me again, "You have been kidnapped. What did you think we were going to do the stuff that you wanted?"

I sputtered, "B-b-but it's the mall!"

She looked down at me with a raised eyebrow as we walked through the entrance.

"Yes Alice. It's a mall," she said it slowly, like I didn't understand.

I was about to give up when I remembered my secret weapon.

"Jasmine," I whined and put up my best pout and even added a little quiver for effect, enjoying the way her eyes widened at it, "can't we please go shopping?"

I knew she was mine. I knew it. She looked like she was finally going to bend when suddenly her face cleared up, wait what?

"Oh Alice, what kind of kidnapper would I be if I let the kidnaped tell me where to go. So no. No shopping," she smirked down at me.

I glared up at her, slightly turned on by the smirk on her face, "If we aren't shopping, then what ARE we doing?"

She stopped at this and looked around at the mall, apparently confused as to what we were supposed to do as well.

"Huh, I'm not sure, but don't worry, we'll find something to do."

I stared at her shocked; I ALWAYS had a plan for the mall. Not just to make it easier but so I could use visions to find deals and nicer outfits. I never just walked around. I stared around the mall as she dragged me around, totally at a loss as what to do. Jasmine apparently had no such problem. She laughed and smiled at everyone. People looked at us holding hands with expressions ranging from curiosity to jealousy to disgust. But regardless of what they looked at us like, Jasmine always made them smile back at us as she talked loudly and smiled graciously.

Her attitude surprised me. At the school she wasn't closed off, but she was never this. She seemed so much more open. I was curious why she was so happy so I asked her.

She looked away sheepishly, "Um, well, I-uh-kind of enjoy spending time with you."

I was shocked, ecstatic, and bubbly all rolled into one. I squeezed her hand tighter and she looked back down at me, smiling gently and squeezing me back. She turned to continue our walk when her eyes lit up brightly focused on a strange dark store hidden off to the side of the brightly lit up fashion stores. It was called Toy Maze and she immediately took off towards it.

"Come on Alice!"

I giggled at her child like antics, so similar to mine apparently when I go shopping. We entered the store and I discovered it to be a strange combination of a hobby shop, toy store and prank store. Jasmine quickly released my hand and disappeared into the aisles filled with brightly colored objects. My mate instincts kicked in and I tried to follow her down the aisle. However I quickly became lost in the maze, which seemed to have no sense of order. Some went vertical, others were horizontal, and other just went slightly diagonally to the point where the aisles became incredibly close. I could find no pattern or any organization. Plus the aisles were incredible tall so they were impossible to look over as a human which I was stuck pretending to be.

I was lost and turning when it happened.

"BOO!" the hideous green witch screamed out.

I freaked and jumped up and backward, squeaking. I took a deep unneeded breath and realized the witch just happened to talk in Jasmine's voice and had her laugh. Which was now echoing through the store.

"Jasmine!" I squealed, "Don't do that!"

She snorted and pulled off the mask, hanging it on the shelf next to her. My mind clicked as I realized this was another last minute decision, which is why I was unable to see it. Damn this girl. She just lives during the moment and doesn't make any plans, which makes it incredibly difficult to 'see' her.

I heard a cough behind me that sounded very much like someone trying to cover their laughter. I turned to notice an older woman working at the register; I had walked a full circle and was back at the entrance. She had a knowing smile on her lips as she watched us. I would have blushed if I could. She tsked at this.

"Oh hush now darling, you two enjoy yourselves, it's rare that I get customers so you two just go and have your fun, oh and if you get lost just look up."

I looked up and saw a detailed map painted onto the ceiling of the entire floor plan. I smirked, of course, no one ever looks up.

Jasmine grabbed my hand and towed me around the store. We spent the next twenty minutes playing around, teasing each other, and pointing out cool things. And to my incredible annoyance, Jasmine wearing different masks and jumping out and scaring me. After we had both explored a great deal of the shop we took the few items we wanted to purchase to the front. Jasmine had gotten a few metal toys that required you to separate the rings in some strange way, which informed me of her obsession with riddles, and the green witch mask she first scared me with. I grabbed a book of pranks along with several cute costumes, which had caused Jasmine's heart to pound when she saw me change into the almost slutty costumes.

Even with my vampire memory I still had to look up several times to figure out how to get out of this confusing store. Jasmine however seemed to simply walk forward and turn randomly, not caring if she turned down the wrong aisles. Finally we reach the exit, no thanks to Jasmine's horrible sense of direction.

When we placed our items on the counter and I asked about the strange layout of the store.

The older lady tilted her head, "Why do YOU think I had it set up like this."

My mind immediately went to casinos and their method to keeping their occupants inside such as no clocks and confusing layouts.

"You did it so that your customers would have to stay longer, which meant more chances of them finding something they like, which meant more profit."

She smiled and shook her head at the same time Jasmine loudly said no. Both of us looked at her confused.

She smiled at us, "It's so we get lost and have to find our inner child."

Both of us looked shock, but the older lady responded quietly first, "No one has ever guessed why."

I looked between the two of them before setting on Jasmine, "What do you mean?"

She smiled at me, "Your inner child, the one that wants to explore and get lost. The store is set up so you can do that, but at the same time they are the only one that can get you out. 'No one ever looks up' is an adult phrase. Kids are doing it constantly, whether up at the adults or just to look up at the world above them. If you never embrace your inner child you would never think to look up. But a kids eyes would roam the entire store, including the ceiling."

I stared at her open mouthed as the older lady smiled broadly.

"Thank you dear, I don't think I have ever met another who guessed correctly. Most assumed I did it to keep my customers trapped and other believe I just had really poor skills in design."

The two continued to talk about the store as she finished ringing up our items. She checked the computer before reading us the total. Both Jasmine and I reached for our wallets at the same time. We each gave each other pointed looks but thankfully I was able to pull mine out of my purse before she could. I started to smirk at her when I noticed her awe struck look.

"Is that your wallet?" she asked quietly and I nodded.

"Oh my gawd it is so adorable, can I see it?"

I stretch my arm out to her at the same time the vision hit.

 _I hold out my wallet to her._

 _She looks at it for a moment smiling._

 _Then she quickly snatches it from my hand and shoves it in her jeans back pocket._

 _She smirks at me._

" _I can't believe you fell for that."_

 _The lady behind the counter is laughing hysterically at my face._

I came out of the vision with a plan to stop her but it was too late. She quickly grabbed the wallet from my grip and just like my vision said shoved it into her back pocket. She smirks at me and finishes pulling out her own wallet.

"I can't believe you fell for that."

I ignore the laughing older lady and glared up at Jasmine as she slid her credit card to the lady, who's eyed widened strangely but had no problem taking it. I huffed at the two of them as they giggled at me. It was when the lady was handing Jasmine her card back that I noticed why she was shocked. It was gold.

My eyes widened at this. I would have never expected Jasmine to have a gold card. I myself have a black card but that is only because I spend so much on shopping, but with my psychic powers I am able to predict stocks so we never really run out of money. But how on earth does she have one?

We both said goodbye to the older lady, my mind still turning as we left the store. Jasmine again seemed to be on the hunt for a new store when she located a Cinnabon store. She smiled brightly at this and again pulled me in its direction. I laughed softly at her but followed just the same.

Minutes later we were sitting at one of the cafeteria tables as she ate her giant cinnamon roll. If my mind hadn't been on her card I also would have noticed that while ordering she never asked me if I wanted anything, like she knew I wouldn't. But while only a small part of my mind realized this, the rest was focused on her card. To get one a customer must fill up certain requirements and then even pay up a fee. With the black card it was $250,000 a year and up to $10,000 in fee's. I wasn't positive but the gold card should be around $150,000 and $5,500 in fees. How in gods name did an actual 17-year-old get it? My curiosity too much now I decided to ask.

"Jasmine," she looked away from her people watching, mouth covered in sugar.

I giggled at this before asking, "How do you have a gold card, those are extremely expensive."

Instantly her demeanor changed. She was no longer smiling and her eyes seemed to be filled with sadness. She looked down and set her roll on her plate. She took a napkin and wiped off the glaze from her face. She didn't look back up but stared down, thinking.

"My dad," she replied sounding forlorn, "he-uh…well he and I didn't exactly agree on everything. He owned a pretty successful business from his family. He had money. Lots of it. So one day, after another…incident occurred, he decided to kick me out, and my mother believing that it was her fault I was the way I was. But he knew that the rest of his high-class friends would shun him if they heard he kicked out his wife and daughter. So he gave me my own account and transferred all of my tuition funds along with a yearly allowance set to transfer from one of his remote account to my account for the next sixty years. I kind of splurged the first few years, and next thing I know I have gold card. Then he passed away a few years ago and I guess that he didn't hate me enough or that he didn't have any other kids because in his will I received pretty much everything including quite a few shares of his business. I could even go for black if I wanted to now but, I never really have a need to use it so it seemed kind of pointless."

By the time she finished I was on her bench and holding her. She wasn't crying or showing any sign that she really needed me to, but some part of me told me to. Some part of my told me that this story really hurt her.

"I am so sorry that I made you think about that," I apologized, mentally cursing myself for bringing up the subject.

She shook her head softly and turned to look at me, "No Alice, it happened some time ago. I won't lie, some days it hurts more than others, but I want you to know every part of me, the good and the bad. So please don't apologize."

It was at that point we both realized how close together our faces were, mere inches away. Both of our eyes quickly dropped down to the others lips. But some part of me wasn't ready; it was the part that was keeping the biggest secret away from her. I hadn't told her because I didn't want her to run away. I needed her more that I needed blood. If I didn't have her, then I didn't know what I would do.

But before I could say anything she quickly leaned forward and pecked me on the nose. My eyes followed her as she hopped up and gracefully took her tray over to a trashcan and dumped out the rest of her roll, which was over half surprisingly. She looked around before her eyes lit up on the sign hanging overhead. But as it was filled with tons of stores and places to go I couldn't tell what she was focusing on. Suddenly she turned back to me with a smile on her face. It wasn't as bright as before but it was still better than when she was talking about her father.

She walked back over to me, my eyes seemed to drop to her hips as they swayed. I was captivated by her each step. In fact I was so captivated that I didn't notice when she took her last step and was standing right in front of me with a massive grin across her face.

"See something you like?" she asked.

If I could have blushed I would have been a color very similar to scarlet. I tried to feign nonchalance but it didn't seem to work, as her grin got bigger. We stood there for what was probably only seconds but felt like an eternity. Finally she chuckled softly and released me from my embarrassment.

"Come on love, we have some time to kill, then I am thinking about doing something else. But I'm not entirely sure yet. However, until then," she took a deep breath as if preparing for the worst, "until then, we can go shopping."

I squealed and jumped up off the bench and hugged her as tightly as I could hug her, as she was a human. I quickly started rattling off all the stores I want to hit but before I could hit the tenth one she held up her hand stopping me.

"Sorry Alice, but we don't have that much time. There is something else I am thinking about doing."

I tried using my visions once again to see what we were doing but once again I found nothing.

"What are we doing that interferes with the most amazing thing in the world that is shopping?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She snorted at me, "It's not that amazing," I snorted back, "and I haven't fully decided yet. For now just pick which stores you want to go to and we'll go from there."

Roughly thirty minutes later I came to the decision that Jasmine was no doubt the best shopping partner. Not because she wanted to be their or because she like trying on clothes. But rather her face and her responses every single time I came out of the dressing room. Her eyes would run down my body sending shivers down my back in a very good way. Plus she always managed to find someway that the outfit worked for me. Even in the most awful looking outfit her eyes and words still made me feel beautiful. I know because I checked, thinking that she was just being ridiculous when she kept complimenting me. I grabbed a hideous neon green tight top and some baggy colorful almost bell bottom pants. Throwing them on I almost hissed with disgust, then I smirked at the thought of Jasmine trying to compliment me. This always managed to throw Emmett and Jasper off as they tried to compliment some horrible outfit. I stepped out of the dressing room, clearing my throat to catch her attention. She turned to me and her eyes raked my body. And she swallowed audibly.

 _Gotcha._

"Wow," I smirked.

Wow? That's the best she could come up with?

Then I smelled it. My eyes grew in disbelief. No way.

"Um, Alice? The colors may not work to well, but you really look good in those clothes."

I stared at her open mouthed as the room filled with the scent of her arousal. She looked sheepishly away.

"Wait, you don't think I look awful in these?"

Suddenly her head snapped back to me, completely serious, "Please, as if you could look awful in anything. Everyone else in this world, the clothes wear them. But for you, you wear the clothes." Her eyes again raked my form, staying on my hips a second longer before continuing her speech, "Your beauty is practically unmatched and you completely understand fashion. Those clothes on anyone else probably wouldn't work. But with you? Your hips fit those pants perfectly and they accent your-um-well they accent you quite well. You look like you were poured into those pants based on how well they fit around your legs. And that top fits onto you like a skin suit and you fill it out perfectly."

At the end she realized what she said and again turned away embarrassed. But I turned to look at the mirrors outside the room. Before I had only focused on the negatives I had seen in this outfit, but now I focused on what she saw. Turning my body to the side I realized that the pants indeed took my butt and enhanced it incredibly. Plus my thighs looked pretty good. Bringing my gaze higher I noticed that the top, while ugly, took my smaller assets and made them seem astronomically bigger. I smiled as I realized that Jasmine was right.

"Hey can I borrow your phone?"

I looked at her confused, "Why?"

"Because I kidnapped you and if you have your phone you can call for help. So hand it over."

She smirked and held out her hand. Sighing I walked back into the dressing room and pulled my phone from my pants pocket. I walked back over and placed it in her outstretched hand. She opened it up and began to do something, tilting the phone away from me so I couldn't see. I huffed in annoyance.

"Hey, what I have been thinking of doing starts in about 20 minutes, so we can walk our stuff to the car before checking it out. Sorry but time to finish up," she threw at me without look up from whatever she was doing.

I focused on the future and once again found it muddy and confusing. I threw up my hands exasperated and stomped into the dressing room. She chucked at my antics, no doubt thinking I was upset over no longer shopping.

Changing in the dressing room moments later I heard a vibration from my phone, instantly I was hit with a vision.

" _Have you seen Hitch yet?" she asks._

 _I smile up at her, "Nope, not yet."_

 _She smiles at me before walking us up to the booth._

 _The boy inside gives us a creepy look._

 _Jasmine stiffens._

" _Hello ladies, what can I do for you?" the attendant asks in an annoying flirtatious voice._

 _I'm about to growl when Jasmine interrupts._

" _We would like two tickets to Hitch, the next showing," she responds quickly, venom in her voice._

 _The boy ignores her venom and smiles what he probably thinks is a sexy smile._

 _He rings us up and announces the total still smiling._

 _Jasmine pulls out her wallet and I frown up at her._

" _Please let me pay for this," I ask._

 _She smirks down at me before returning to glare at the boy._

" _Nope," she replies before handing the boy cash._

 _He gives us the tickets and change._

" _If you ladies need anything," wiggling his eyebrows, "just let me know."_

I came out of the vision seething. I was going to change a couple things about this future. I made a couple decisions and smirked when I saw that my changes would make things so much better.

 **Jpov**

I was slightly worried about how Alice would feel going to the movies with me.

 _I mean it's kind of a date thing. It would make it a date. Well in my mind. Which is totally different than hers. She might not think it's a date. I never said date. I said kidnapping. So she might think I just want to be her friend. Which I do. But I also want to be more. But she still might not want it to be a date._

It was when we rounded the last corner and came up to the movie theatre and Alice starting bouncing that I was finally able to halt my mental rambling.

"Have you seen Hitch yet?" I asked.

She shook her head before giving me a studying look, "A romantic movie? On our first date? Wow aren't we gutsy."

I shut down.

 _Date? DATE? DATTTTEEEE?_

I think I mutter some sort of thank you or something else along those lines as Alice lead me to the booth. The boy looks at us up and down and clearly like what he sees as he puts on a smile that could give Mike Newton a run for his money on creepiness. Instantly I am on guard.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you?" he asks in what he probably think is a sultry voice.

I'm about to respond when Alice places a single finger on my thigh and begins to trace random patterns on it. I shut down again as almost every part of me focuses on her finger. Off in the distance I hear her respond.

"My date and I would like two tickets to the next showing."

My mind briefly notices the shocked look on the boys face as he fumbles a response and starts to work on his computer. Thankfully Alice removes her finger as he is printing the total and I am able to start reaching for my wallet.

Then Alice makes it worse. She places the tips of all her fingers on the back of my thigh and gently drags them upward. And keeps going up. And up. My eyes widen as I realize she isn't going to stop. I don't even register when the boy states a total.

Suddenly her is gone. I breathe a sigh in relief and my mind starts to function now that she stopped right below my butt. I am about to ask the boy to repeat the total when I watched as Alice slides him cash. I stare down at her. How? I had her wallet in my back pocket.

Then it clicked. I reached behind me at patted my back pocket. Empty. She pick pocketed me!

I mean I did steal it from her earlier but still. I looked down at her shocked. She feigns innocence and doesn't acknowledge my look.

The boy clears his throat and seems to gather his confidence, oh great. I can't wait.

"If you ladies need anything," wiggling his eyebrows, "just let me know."

I plan on simply ignoring him and dragging my little thief away when Alice leans forward on the counter almost seductively, a grin on her face.

"Actually there is something you could do for us," she replied softly.

The boy instantly perks up and leans forward, but I know Alice's smiles, and this is the one she has right before she teases someone.

Alice leans in even closer to the glass and incredibly seductively says, "Someone in the girls bathroom over there went to the bathroom on the floor. Can you go clean it up? Thanks!"

At the end Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away, leaving the boy looking repulsed confused and flustered all at once. I had to place my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing and only Alice pulling my hand kept me from falling on floor. She tugged me through the door, pulling me inside before releasing me. We both busted up, catching the attention of the few people in the theatre. After a few moments we were finally able to our breath, we just stared at each other smiling. She tried to collect herself but was failing miserably.

"What?" she asked, still trying to feign innocence.

I simply shook my head at her and grabbed her hand, "Come on my little thief, we have a movie to watch.

 **Apov**

For a moment I believed that my heart started beating when she claimed me with her endearment. Sure it was teasing, but that simple 'my' made me want to squeal and lift her up and swing her around. Which probably would have terrified her seeing as she probably doesn't realize how strong and fast I actually am.

As we watched the movie together I came across the idea of giving her my own endearment, something just for us. As I looked up at her, sitting next to me laughing brightly and eyes shining I realized what she was. She made me feel hope again, she made me feel like eternity wouldn't be lonely. She was my beautiful angel.

As soon as I thought that I was hit with a vision, but this one didn't feel right, it had a sense of foreboding.

 _Jasmine and I are holding hands, laughing about the movie._

 _She looked down at me and turned so that we were facing each other, inches apart._

 _She placed her hand on my cheek and gently reached down and kissed me on the nose again._

 _Leaning back she smiled happily at me._

" _Come on my little thief, let's walk some more, it's not that late."_

 _I smile up at her, "Alright my beautiful angel."_

 _It was like a switch flipped._

 _She flinched and pulled her hand out of mine._

 _Her eyes fill with pain and fear._

" _What?"_

 _Concerned, "What's wrong angel?"_

" _Please don't call me that," flinching again_

 _I look at her concerned as the hand that was just in mine started rubbing her arm anxiously._

" _Jasmine? What's wrong?"_

" _N-nothing. Actually do you mind if we leave, I-uh-still have homework to do and I don't want to fall behind._

 _She doesn't wait for me to respond and walks away with her arms crossed._

I come out of the vision completely confused and terrified. What is so frightening for Jasmine about angels and the idea of damnation? Plus there is the thing with her arm, this time it wasn't her elbow but her forearm. It was the same manner though, as if she was trying to rub something off of her, something vile.

When the movie finished we walked out hand in hand and the scene played out exactly like my vision said it would.

Except I just replied with, "I would love to spend more time with you."

We walked around the small mall for as long as we could when we finally noticed how dark it was getting outside.

"Jasmine, aren't your parents going to be worried? Shouldn't we be going back soon?"

She gave me a sad smile, "Not really, it's just me."

I turned sharply to her, "You live ALONE?" She nodded.

"But didn't you move here with your grandmother?"

"Yup, but she went to live in a retirement home back near her home."

I knew she had problems with her father so I asked, "What happened to your mother?"

She looked away quickly, not before I noticed the guilty look on her face, "She's been gone for some time now."

I immediately apologized, "Oh Jasmine, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

She shrugged, "It's alright, we knew it was coming and that she would have to leave soon, just happens with time I guess."

I frowned, it wouldn't happen to me, time would never touch me.

"So there is seriously no one living with you? What about other relatives?"

She shook her head smiling, "Nope, just me."  
I didn't like this, my mate alone. Wait, I could use this to spend more time with her.

"Hey Jasmine, how about you come spend some nights at my home with me and my family? I really don't like the idea of you living in a home by yourself."

She looked surprised, "Really? Are you sure your parents would be okay with it?

I laughed, "I'm positive, Esme will have a panic attack later when she hears that you live by yourself and will most likely demand that you move in with us just to be safe."

She laughed back thinking that I was joking.

"Jay, I'm not kidding."

She looked at me laughing until she noticed my serious expression.

"Wait, really? Are you serious?"

I nodded slowly. She looked up shocked and with a small smile on her face. She tightened her grip on me gently.

"Well, how about you come over tonight just to give it a test run?" I asked.

She thought it over before a strange look crossed her face.

"Not tonight, there are some things I want to take car of back home. I still haven't even finished unpacking. How about a sleepover this weekend, it's only Tuesday so we still have time to plan and make sure I'm not popping out uninvited at your place," she ended with a tight laugh.

I frowned, I really wanted to be with my mate.

We kept walking around the barely occupied mall for another almost half an hour simply window-shopping till we realized it was getting darker outside.

"Come on Alice, let's get you back home."  
I smiled back and was about to respond when I was pulled into a vision.

 _We are walking out to the car in the dark parking lot laughing._

 _Suddenly two drunken men step out in front of us._

" _Hey ladies, how about we have some fun tonight?" one asked slurring._

" _No," Both of us reply sharply._

" _Oh come on," we hear behind us, "Don't be like that."_

 _Turning we notice two more walking up to us grinning._

I came out of the vision growling and my hand protectively around my mates. No one hurts my mate and lives though the day. I. Will. Hurt. Them.

I looked around and noticed we had stopped walking. I turned up towards Jasmine and noticed her concern.

"What's wrong Alice, you sort of glazed off on me then came out looking really pissed." she commented, worried.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking of something." I reassured her.

As we were walking toward the exit on the far side of the mall I starting running through ideas on how to deal with the men. Some animalistic side of me wanted to go out and meet them, and them hurt them for threatening my mate. But every time that we met them, regardless of the outcome, she retreated after. And I love how playful and relaxed our date has been. Finally after running through ideas I came across one that worked in both getting rid of the men and keeping Jasmine in a better mood. I frowned slightly though because while this kept her happy, it didn't really let me hurt these monsters. But if it kept my mate happy then I would do this for her.

I looked up at her, "Hey Jay, do you mind if we stop by the security. A couple weeks ago I lost my scarf here, do you mind if I hop in to see if it is?"

She nodded, "Sure love, do you know where security is?"  
I could have scoffed at that, a seer/shopaholic not knowing where something is in a mall.

"Yeah, I have been here before you know," I added teasingly.

She looked away sheepishly, "Fine yes, yes. Let's go brat."

We teased each other as I directed us toward the office. I stopped us in front and looked up at my gorgeous mate.

"Alright, I'll run in real quick and see if they have it."

She nodded and before I could turn she quickly dropped down and pecked me on the cheek again. I smiled brightly up at her then turned and walked into the office. I pretended to look around before my eyes fell upon a group of six men standing around a desk wearing shirts with Security printed in bright yellow letters. I walked over to them and they noticed me approaching them.

"Hello," I commented weakly.

I heard a couple of grunts and mumbled replies.

"Hello miss, what can we do for you?" the largest man sitting at the desk asked.

"Um, well I was walking with my girlfriend when I looked out the window and noticed that a bunch of guys are standing around our car," the entire group of men tensed, "And with what I have heard lately about a group of men attacking girls I decided to talk to you guys about it."

"Smart decisions miss, why don't you tell us where you parked and we'll deal with this."

I told him where and how many before retreating out of the office. I looked around and noticed Jasmine across the way looking in a window at a pair of jeans. I would get her in a dress if it were the last thing I do. Smiling at my thought I crossed the way and intertwined our arms.

"Hi gorgeous," I said cheerily.

She looked down at me and smiled brightly, "Hi yourself, did they have your scarf?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. I looked into her eyes and gave her a pout, "They didn't, but you know, the place that I got it isn't to far from here…" I trailed off making my lips tremble slightly.

She took one look at my pout before rolling her eyes, "Alright my little thief, where are we going?"

I laughed before turning her away from the exit and the security, hearing that they were ready and about to leave the office, and I didn't want her to see that. I directed her to a small fashion store and quickly scanned it. I noticed a scarf that would match the outfit I was wearing; I was also pleased to see that it was right next to the skirts and more feminine outfits. I pulled her over and quickly grabbed the scarf. I let her go and wrapped it around my neck and gave Jasmine a little twirl.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked.

I listened as she audibly swallowed, "I think you look beautiful, but I would like to say that it wouldn't matter with whatever you were wearing, I think you look beautiful all of the time."

I turned back to her grinning and noticed her embarrassed expression. I quickly hopped over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek, lingering longer than usual.

"Thank you Jasmine," I whispered gently, blowing softly on her ear.

I danced internally when I felt her shiver under my breath. I leaned back a reveled in the sound of her heart pounding quickly and the light blush on her cheeks that proved she would be scarlet if her heart beat at a normal pace.

'Um-uh-well-uh-why don't we purchase your scarf, then-uh-head out?"

I smiled at her stumbling before I felt vision come on. I quickly looked through it before popping back out. If we left now we would show up as the men were fighting the security, and that would freak her out. I would have to distract her for a little bit longer. Letting my eyes scan over the store I noticed an adorable skirt with a perfect top for Jasmine. Bingo. I audibly gasped and Jasmine's eyes trailed mine.

"Oh my gosh, Jasmine you have to try that on."

She looked frazzled, "Wait, what?"

Ignoring her question I grabbed her hand again before running over and pulling down the outfit. I spun her around and pulled her over to the dressing room. I placed the outfit in her hands before shoving her through the door and closing it behind her.

And I waited.

It felt like several minutes had passed and still no sounds were coming from the room besides her breathing and her slow heart beat.

"Jasmine?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm"

I waited.

"Are you changed yet?"

"No."

I bristled, "Why not?"  
"Cause I am still trying to figure out how I got in here."

I laughed, "Come on Jay, just throw the clothes on and let me see you in them."

"Um, okay I guess."

Finally I could hear the sounds of her getting undressed. Trying not to focus on what the thought of her naked right on the other side of the thin door did to me, I made my head think about the men outside. I made the decision to leave after she changes back into her clothes and I was pulled into a vision. After I smiled because all it was the two of us walking hand in hand toward the car each holding a bag from this store.

The sound of a door creaking open pulled me from my thoughts and when I looked as Jasmine I think I may have died. No scratch that, if I didn't know that it was physically impossible I would have said that my heart started up again. Venom pooled in my mouth and I was forced to swallow repeated as I stared at her form-fitting top that accented every one of her curves perfectly. The skirt stopped at her knees and showed off her calves, which were surprisingly muscular, not bulging like Emmett's, but lean and compact.

"Well what do you think?" she asked, giving a small twirl.

I was speechless as my eyes focus on her thighs and-uh-higher areas. Mainly her butt. Which was perfect. In every aspect. I'm not entire positive how long I stood there gazing over her body, but it was long enough for her to have to walk over and wave her hand in front of my face.

"Alice? Alice love, you okay?"

I shook my head to clear my not entire clean thoughts, "Ah, yeah, um sorry."

Trying to make my thoughts coherent, I turned and looked away embarrassed.

Unfortunately, Jasmine took this the wrong way.

"Does it really look that bad?"

I turned sharply back to her, "NO!"

Eyes wide, Jasmine stared at me.

Trying to keep eye contact, "It-um-looks really good on you."

It took a moment but I saw the understanding as it crossed her face. However right after that came this mischievous grin that made me quite nervous.

"Really? You think it looks good?" I nodded silently; suddenly she turned to the side and lifted herself on her toes, tightening her legs and butt.

"I don't know about this skirt, I thinks it's a little too long, I'd probably want it to be around…" she reached down and with one finger grabbed the edge of the skirt and started slowly pulling up.

My eyes trailer her fingers as they slowly dragged upwards. The venom that had finally calmed down came back full force and rapidly filled my mouth. I couldn't even swallow my mind was so confused.

"…here," Jasmine stopped her tease halfway up her thigh.

I stared at the excess thigh that she was showing trying to put together a thought. I wasn't even going to try for a sentence because I was fairly positive that nothing even close to English would have come out of my mouth. I focused and tried to pull together, this was ridiculous. I was a 90-year-old vampire who had put on runway shows and watched the models change. No reaction. 17-year-old human girl shows me a bit more thigh and I am reduced to mush. I forced myself to lift my gaze from her tantalizing thighs and up to her eyes. That when I noticed the smirk plastered across her face. I huffed in annoyance at that and looked away. She laughed before turning and walking back into the dressing room.

"What?" I called after her.

"Oh nothing honey, just that if those are the reactions I get to wearing clothes you pick out for me, I might start letting you choose my wardrobe."

I huffed again, slightly annoyed at her antics and incredibly pleased at her calling me honey. I smiled though as I listened to her humming randomly in the room as she changed back to her outfit. She is just so adorable.

A minute later we were walking towards the check out with both my scarf and her outfit. However before we could get there, Jasmine let out a small sigh. I looked at her and noticed her looking something on the wall; I followed her gaze and saw the hats all over the wall.

"Oh, I wanted to get a new hat, I sat on my old one."

I frowned; hats weren't really her look, but before I could say anything she looked down at me.

"Um, Alice, since you're so good at shopping and you get fashion, do you think you could pick one out for me?"

I was elated. My mate was asking for help on shopping! Granted it was for something that I didn't think she should buy but if it made her happy then I was totally buying one. I quickly nodded and pushed my scarf into her hands and turned to the wall. I walked over and scanned the wall. It took me a minute to peruse through the stuff that was either totally hideous or wouldn't match her look. Finally I came across a fedora that didn't seem too bad. I grabbed it and turned to put it on her.

She wasn't there.

I looked around confused and worried. But then I noticed her standing at the check out getting a recite. I threw the hat back and rushed over to her.

"Jasmine? I thought you wanted a hat?" I asked confused.

"Oh, yeah. No not really," she looked embarrassed, "that was just to get you to go away so I could pay for your scarf."

My jaw dropped, "What?" I shrieked.

"Ah, yeah. I needed you to go over there where you couldn't see me pay for everything."

I was speechless. She looked away sheepishly. She distracted me. This brat distracted me. She took one look at my enraged/shock face, grabbed the bags and ran out of the store. Throwing a thank you to the worker over her shoulder.

I stared at her retreating figure as she tried, and failed, to contain her laughter.

I looked at the attendant when I realized that he was laughing also. I looked at him totally shocked.

"Did that really happen? Did she just…" I trailed off.

He laughed, "You might want to stop asking questions and start running after her. She has a bit of a head start."

My eyes widened, throwing him a thank you as well I took off after my annoying, deceiving, sneaky, brat of a mate. I turned the corner and noticed her running form flying down the hall, the few occupants turning to look at her. Some part of me realized that she had gotten incredibly far away for the speed of a regular human being, especially one with a heart problem. But too caught up in the moment I simply chased after her, even allowing some of my vampire speed to give me a little bit of a boost. She turned the last corner, stopping to turn back and grin at my gaining figure. She disappeared around the corner; it only took me a few more seconds to follow. Turning the corner I looked for her figure but nothing was there. I freaked and looked around trying to find her. I focused my hearing and listened hard. I heard a slow heart beat nearby…

"BOO!"

I jumped back as the figure swung out in front of me, scaring the bejeezuz out of me. Some part of me told me that this was my mate so I didn't attack. The rest of me was still startled by the rapid appearance.

"Jasmine! Don't do that!" I nearly shouted.

She laughed loudly, "Sorry love, but it was just to perfect of a chance to pass up."

I tried to glare at her but the sound of her laugh just made me smile. She reached out with her hand, I could tell she wanted to but was giving me the choice.

Silly human, she didn't think I would want to hold my mate.

Smiling up at her I slid my fingers through hers and tightened my grip.

She chuckled, "You should have seen yourself, I swear you jumped back ten feet in fear. You are such a scaredy-cat."

I rolled my eyes, "Or maybe it's cause you are so terrifying looking you big ape."

She raised her eyebrow, "You only think I am big because you are so small, to normal sized people I fit in perfectly."

I scoffed, "I am not short, I'm fun sized."

I stared at her as she opened her mouth…then closed it…then opened it again.

After several moments she shrugged, "Not going to try and tell you you're wrong, I'd rather end this kidnapping on a good note."

I stared at her open mouthed as she shrugged again. Brat.

"Come on you ape, take me home," I said.

She gave a short laugh before walking through the exit towards the car mumbling something about the kidnapped giving the orders. I took a look around and was pleased to see it was empty around the lot. We hopped into the car and in no time we were heading back to Forks. Looking at the speedometer I was shock to see the small Honda doing almost 90. With our cars it's easy to reach these speeds, but I was surprised that her tiny car could hit them.

"You in a race over there Jay?" I asked.

She laughed, "No, I just like to drive fast. Speed is fun."  
She looked at me concerned, "Wait do you want me to slow down, because I will if you want."

I smiled and shook my head, "I love speed so don't worry. I'm just surprised that your car can actually go this fast."

Jasmine grinned cockily, "Yeah, at first it wouldn't but after I played around with it for a bit I could increase the performance a lot."

I looked at her shocked, "You work with cars?"

She seemed to think about this by biting her lip and scrunching her face up. I stared at the piece of flesh between her teeth. Venom pored again as I imagined all the things I would like to do to that lip before Jasmine, making some strange movements with her shoulders and head, pulled me out of my incredibly vulgar thoughts.

"Sort of," she commented, "I don't really do it for a hobby, but whenever something goes wrong I can usually work it out."

I looked down at the gauge and noticed it slipping past 95 as she swerved between the lanes, expertly flying past the other cars.

"And I'm guessing that not going fast enough is something wrong with some cars."

She shrugged, "I guess, it was just too slow."

I smirked; Rosalie and her were going to get along just fine with their love for fast cars. My smirk turned to a frown as I remembered her gold card. But if she has so much money, why not get something with a little more power?

"Hey Jay, if you can afford it, why not buy a car with more oomph?"

She gasped theatrically, "What are you talking about? Fred has more than enough power."

"…Fred?"

"Yes Fred, he and I have been through a lot," she reached over and patted the dashboard, "Honestly, I could get a better car, just this one has so much value to me. Plus I really don't need to stand out anymore. Second day in Forks and the first person to actually talk to the Cullen's."

We both laughed at this before falling into a comfortable silence. We held hands over the console and I internally swooned as she absentmindedly drew lines with her thumb on my hand. I reveled in the tingling sensation that her touch brought me. In the background, 70's continued to play and I am ashamed to admit that occasionally sung or hummed along to the music. I may have hated it but I still lived through it and it is incredibly difficult to forget an entire decade of music. Jasmine always seemed to giggle at me as I joined the singers in the bands.

Too soon we pulled through Forks and down onto the long and eerie driveway. We pulled through the last area and I noticed the lights were on in the living room, no doubt an interrogation waiting for me. Jasmine parked the car by the porch and we both popped out. Jasmine next to me cleared her throat and I realized that she had a speech prepared, I grinned in anticipation.

"Well, Alice. Today has been a great day for me. I hope that you weren't too upset about me kidnapping you even though you got to go shopping. But I want you to know that today was one of the best days of my life and I loved spending time with you."

I smiled softly at how adorable she was with her little speech. I walked over until I was standing right next to her.

"Jasmine, if you plan on kidnapping me again, just know that I fully anticipate it again. I had a blast with you and even though you wouldn't let me pay, I would still do every second of it all over again if I could."

We smiled at each other for a minute just gazing into each other's eyes. I pulled myself from her beautiful brown depths and reached into the trunk, pulling out what had to be the smallest amount of bags that I had ever bought.

She smiled at me before placing her hand on my back and directing me towards the porch.

"Come on my little thief, unlike me, you have people at home who can actually get upset for how late you were out."

I frowned again as I was reminded that she lives alone now.

We walked up the stairs and stood in front of the door. I quickly opened the door, threw the bags inside and shut it again. I did however notice Edward standing right there with some strange expression on his face. Knowing that he was probably about to interrupt our moment I grabbed the door nob and discreetly pulled it using my vampire strength. I heard a growl from the other room as Edward read my mind, I growled back at a volume to low for Jasmine to hear and a few quiet chuckles. I turned to Jasmine and noticed her smiling too; I tilted my head, there is no way she could have heard any of that.

"Well," she commented, now looking nervous, "I had fun on our date tonight Alice."

I smirked and decided to tease her again, "Oh a date huh? And here I was thinking it was a simple kidnapping."

She took a deep breath as if preparing herself, "But you don't really do this on a kidnapping."

She cupped my face in her hands and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the edge of my lips. I could hear her heart racing as our lips, regardless of how small amount, touched. I moaned softly at the tingling sensation the feeling of her lips gave me. Too soon she leaned back, pulling away, her eyelids heavy. A shudder ran through my body at the look she was giving me.

She whispered a soft goodbye, and then she was gone. It took me a moment to collect myself to watch her drive away, her face slightly flushed. I grinned as she disappeared down the long driveway, leaning back against the door I closed my eyes and listened to her drive and soon she was out of range of my hearing.

I was hit with a quick vision of Emmett messing with me but I was in too much of a euphoric state to care. I heard him sneak up to the other side of the door and quickly pull it open. I simply dropped backwards onto the floor with a loud thunk. I stared up at the ceiling just smiling and think back on our date and especially our kiss, however brief. Emmett and Rosalie interrupted my view of the white ceiling as they leaned over me, both with wide grins on their faces.

"Hey Rose," Emmett chuckled out, "I think Jasmine broke her."

Rosalie laughed, "Yeah, I think this is the first time she has been reduced to a pile of mush."

Emmett looked back at me, "So? I'm guessing you enjoyed being kidnapped?"  
I grinned brightly, "Oh yeah Emmett, I loved every second of it."

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not-**

 ***SMACK***

 **OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?  
YOU ALREADY DID THE DISCLAIMER YOU IDIOT!**

… **Oh really?**

 **YES MORON!**

 **Oh, huh. Well then what is the endnote for?**

 **THAT'S WHEN YOU ASK FOR REVIEWS!  
Oh.**

 **Yeah 'oh'.**

… **So should I do that now?**

… **No. Lets wait till they get so bored of this that they leave without reviewing.**

 **Oh okay…**

 **MORON THAT WAS SARCASM.**

 **Geez sorry, no need to yell at me.**

 **APPARENTLY THERE IS.**

 **Geez, what a dick right? Anyways, yeah, leave a review, follow, send a kissy face, fight against the dark side. Whatever makes your water transportation vehicles buoyant right?**

 **BYE!**


End file.
